The Cat and I
by KaraAragon
Summary: pretty much things don't add up when I'm falling in love with a T.V. character, especially when he's falling love with me
1. Chapter 1

The Cat and I(chapter 1)

It happened again. I missed my jump and began to fall. Quickly, I twisted myself around and landed softly on the balls of my feet. "Oi! Ara, We've been waiting for you to stop being a cat and get ready for the New Years party."

I looked up at my little sister. She was only a year younger then me. "I'm sorry, I almost got the target, but missed because I wasn't watching the trees carefully."

"Honestly Ara, you need to stop acting like a tomcat and go get ready." she calls me tomcat because I act like a tomboy and a cat. "Where a dress!" She yelled as I dashed into the the house. I put on some good clothes and dashed back outside.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked angrily.

"My nice clothes." I looked down at my simply button down long sleeve shirt, and my black slacks.

"You look like a servant." she handed me a black vest and I quickly put it on. "At least you look like a badly dressed rock star, which is way better then a servant."

"Cora I don't want to go, I really don't want to be put in that kind of situation again. That women is only pretending to be our mother." I say and she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ara, but she..."

"I'm aware of what she did, but that still doesn't change anything... she put us in this position to make her money, what right do we have to keep doing this? We were not made to be her errand girls, let's leave, right now... She can't stop us."

"But I promised dad..." I stopped, and looked at her. "I have to keep dad's promise, at least let me do that... I won't stop you if you want to go."

"Cora..." I was about to tell her it was going to be okay when I heard the front door slam open.

"HEY YOU TWO! Let's go!" Our 'mother' yelled. I growled and smiled weakly at Cora, and began to run. I ran as fast as I could, knowing her, I would become her next victim if she knew what I did. That's why I train. So I could escape. I watched as it slowly ticked down to the new year. I jumped into a tree and climbed high. I sat on the branch closest to the moon, my heart raced, and suddenly I felt like someone knew how I felt. He sat on the roof watching. I put my head down and suddenly the sky was filled with brilliant flashes of color.

"I wish..." I blushed, thinking "My heart... belongs to him, I don't know who he is, but he thinks like I do. My wish is to be with the one I can find happiness with." What am I talking about? Why were these thoughts and words put into my head? Usually I don't fall for stuff like this. My eyes felt heavy. I fell asleep in the cold night air, and laid on a thick hard branch.

When I woke up I was warm and nuzzled against something soft. I tried lifting myself up, but felt trapped underneath that something. Maybe the tree fell and I ended up trapped underneath the branches. I stopped moving and thought for a second. Branches aren't warm and soft, so where the heck am I? I looked over my shoulder and blushed deeply. This seriously couldn't be happening? What happened last night?


	2. Chapter 2

The cat and I(chapter 2) 

I tried to free myself, without waking this boy... wait. I stopped struggling and turned to face him. I've seen his face before, his spiky brown hair, his bright golden eyes... He's... but how could that be possible? I thought that characters didn't exist? I remember now, but I haven't watched that show in a long time. I'd have to re-watch some episodes to remember.

I blushed again, I was still under his warm arm. As much as I didn't want to leave the warmth, I had to, it was just too awkward. I sighed, I guess I'd have to wait for him to wake up...

(Train's POV)

"SAYA!" I yelled running to her side. She was covered in blood.

"Train...?" She whispered weakly."

"Don't talk, you'll waste your energy..." I tell her trying to get her to hold on longer. She smiled weakly.

"The fireworks are beautiful..." Her hand came limply up to touch my cheek. I held her hand there and her tears were now sliding down her cheek. "Train... all I wanted was my ramene..." Her hand fell... she was cold, and her tears slowly stopped. Her pulse was gone.

"CREED!" I woke up but couldn't get up. Something was against me.

"Finally!" she yelled.

(Ara's POV)

He looked restless, and he was breathing hard. "Saya," He whispered. I blushed again, why was I feeling this way? He stopped moving and I looked up at his gorgeous golden eyes. He looked at me with this clueless stare.

He moved slowly and never took his eyes off me, his arm slowly coming up. "Finally!" I yelled jumping out of the bed, and in the corner. I breathed deeply. So weird. I never thought that I would... **BA-BUMP BA-BUMP**. My heart was racing.

"What are you talking about Eve..." A blond girl and a green haired man walked into the room. He stared at me with this questioningly looked. "I don't remember picking her up. Let alone put her in the same bed, with him..." his eyes wandered over to Train. Train was still staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I say bowing to them. "Look I don't mean to intrude, or anything, it's kind of hard to explain myself. Her let me start with the beginning. Hi my name is Ara."

"Ara?" Sven said. Everyone was still looking at me. "Allow me to introduce ourselves... my name is..."

"Sven." I interrupted. "You're Sven... Eve... and Train... A.K.A Black Cat."

"How do you know..." Sven began.

"It's hard to explain, like I said before." I looked over and Train still never took his eyes off me. "Train?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." He looked away then quickly changed the subject. "How long have I been out?" He asked rubbing the ridge of his nose.

"A week." Sven answers.

"A whole week!" I knew what was coming next.

"Train...even if you ask, Saya was still there. She couldn't have made it." I say calmly.

"How did you..."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's hard to explain." I say, and take a deep breath.

"We've got time. You could start explaining now." He set food in front of the three of them. "Sorry, I didn't know there would be an extra person." Sven chuckles nervously.

"It's okay I'm not hungry." My stomach deceived me, and I scratch the back of my neck.

"Here have mine..." Train pushed his food towards me. I got up and gave it back.

"You haven't eaten in a week! This is yours." He turned away. "I don't have to eat right now." I sat back down and looked at everyone. "Okay I'll begin with the most understandable."

Without revealing my tragic past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Characters from a T.V. Show? So you're saying that we don't really exist?" Sven asked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you're here aren't you? You're as normal as me right?" I sighed and sat up. "Anyway, I'm starting to remember what was going to happen. All I ask is if you could watch what you say." I stared Train down intently.

"Uh... okay. Well I have to go into town to get more smokes, is there anything you two would like?"

"Books... I want more books." Eve says, with this gaze that could pierce right through you.

"Um... your bathroom? I slept in a tree with a cat last night, so I need a bath..."

"Yeah it's through there." Wow, I'm surprised no one caught that. I looked over and Train had been staring out the window with a hint of red beaming across the bridge of his nose. His ears were hot as well.

"Thanks" Sven nodded then left. I sighed and began walking towards the bathroom.

"What do you know about me?" Train said stopping me in my tracks. "I want to know."

"No Train... I don't think you want to know... at least you don't want to hear it from me. To answer your question, I know that you're going to be a different person then the one you're pretending to be."

"What happen to watch what you say?" He mimicked.

"I meant that for you... I'm not from here remember?" I walked quickly into the bathroom unsure as to take a shower or not. Well I needed it. I took a quick one then dashed outside. It's much different then home. I breathed heavily then jumped up into a tree. Before I could reach up and grab it, I felt something tugging me in the other direction.

Before I'd seriously hurt myself. I jumped and landed on my feet. It wasn't even enough. I was being tugged again. I clenched my fist and held a handful of my shirt and rested my hand against my chest. I could feel it around my heart "AHH!" I hear someone yell. Must be Train. It's too early though. Eve puts the bell on him later. I was underneath the window, right where Train will throw out the bell.

I jumped up and sat on the window sill. "He are you alright?" I asked calmly.

"I'm fine... the pains gone anyway" That made me curious.

"Pain? What pain? Was it a tugging feeling? Like something was constricting around your heart?" He looked up curious now.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"An invisible tie.." Eve says getting our attentions. I looked over at her. "You two share an invisible tie."

"What the hell does that mean?" I looked at Train and sat inside.

"It means one of our emotions are tied together." I say. Eve nodded. I gasped. They both looked at me. "I remember now. On New Years I made a wish..." Which emotion were we tied to?

"What wish?" Train asked.

"I'm going outside. I need to prepare myself." I say jumping outside again.

"hey what the hell!" I sat down waiting. An hour had passed when I heard a faint jingle and a thud. I got up and grabbed the bell. Eve went running out the door. That my cue. I jumped up and Sven was home. He went into the house.

I jumped back down. Right, he has to go look for her first. "EVE!" Sven sprinted out of the house, before I could finish my inner monologue. Now's my cue.

I jumped up again and stared at Train. He looked like he was getting ready to go. "Hold on!" I yell shoving him back inside.

"Is that what you meant by 'watch what you say?' " I nodded.

"Train she's sensitive... You already heard all this from Sven, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear this from me..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bell. "Here." I tried to give him the bell and he turned his head away. Swiftly I tied the bell around his neck.

"You're not the only one with cat like reflexes, now hurry up and go save the princess. The number are after her."

He smiled and jumped out. "Wait! What will you do?" He asked sitting on a tree branch.

"I'm going to go get Sven. Now hurry up and go!" He took off again and I almost went to find Sven, but stopped. I think I want to keep that scene funny. Instead I went down to the kitchen to cook.

"Ahh..." The tugging came back. "Right, I need to stay with Train." I quickly followed.

Train had shot a bullet when I finally caught up. Genos smiled at me then turned to Train. "Well well, black cat who do you got there?"

"Sorry Train... I thought I had cleverly skipped a fight scene, but I forgot I had to be at your side."

"I know, I didn't tell you, because you didn't explain much before..."

"Well as much as I like to stick around I must be leaving." I looked around. Oh the battles over... wait a minute Eve was suppose to... THWUNK! …. never mind.

"Yay! I did skip a fight scene!"

"You seem more energetic." Train says with a smirk.

"Of course! I don't want to fight. Anyway let's get back before Sven does, I'm hungry." They nodded. Train took the princess and began running back to the house. I cooked up a meal and we started to eat.

Sven came in and looked at the three of us. "Hey you found Eve... wait you could have told me."

"We came back home because we were hungry." I say and Train stuffed food down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

"yeah... hungry." Eve says

"So I've been searching in the woods while you at my food?" They nodded and I held in my laughter.

"Why're we leaving?" Eve asks as we pile up into the car. I sat in back with Train.

"Well the Numbers know where you are so we can't stay here. We'd have to keep moving." Sven looked back at Train. "Hey what's with the bell?" Eve and I both smiled.

"What you don't think it looks cool?"

"No, I didn't say that... It looks kind of familiar though." We took off, and I began to realize something. We have a long road ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm freezing!" Train says shivering. I sat in the back with Eve and stared out the window.

"It's winter..." Eve says calmly with a book in her face.

"Yeah well why does winter have to be so damn cold!" He crosses his arms trying to get warm.

"Well who's the genius who sold his only coat without considering the bad weather ahead.. and what are those things attached to your chest? Emergency food rations?" Sven sighs, and I giggle

"He said they're meat patties." Eve says still drowned in her book.

"Pretty brilliant idea huh?" he holds up his jacket smirking like an idiot.

"I wouldn't go that far." I tell him instead of Sven. "I must admit though your clothing style is rather unique." As loud as he could Sven sneezed all over Train. He glared at Sven.

"Thanks for the snot bath, and you call yourself a gentlemen!" Train sat back.

"You know you're right it is cold in here." Sven had a little nose dripping down his face.

"You can at least attempt to have the heater fixed." I say cutting Train off.

"We don't have the cash for that!" Sven says point blank.

"why not? I've been helping out on everyone of your sweeper jobs, now where's that money going?"

"Do you really want to know? It goes straight into your eat like a pig and live off Sven free fund." Train grunts, now he looks back at both of us.

"So Eve, what is that book that you're reading?" She finally looks up at Train.

"It's called the desperate trio, their escape from the pits." Oh the irony of that book, too bad it would have made more sense if I had stayed in my world.

"Oh yeah? It seems like a pretty hard book for you to be reading."

"You idiot." I interrupted again. "Eve's reading that book to help try and find a way out of our own crap situation.." I sigh

"Eh..." Train grunts again. " Whatever."

"If you have anymore complaints try voicing in after we capture this guy." Sven says shoving a paper into Trains face.

"Ha this Igor Planter guy?" He says smirking. "i can catch this guy in my sleep."

"So can I..." Eve and I say in unison. They sit up straight looking back at both of us. " I will cat him."

"If we catch him we get a reward." I say. Eve nods and Train chuckles.

"You are both right about that, but you aren't getting the money." I sat up angry. "How about you leave this scumbag to me, that way you can hangout with your buddy Sven here and read your books?" he says to Eve. I glare at him. "Well you can come and watch just don't get in my way."

"What about a challenge?" is ay quickly after. "Well see who catches him first." He chuckled.

"A challenge huh? All three of us? Well what happens if you lose?"

"Loser pays for dinner, winner gets one wish, they can ask any favor from the losers." Eve says.

"Alright I 'll take that bet." Train says eagerly. We shook on it.

"Now that's settled... I have a jump in this bet, I know where he is!"

"And you'll lead me right to him." Dammit that invisible tie.

"That's cheating?" I yell

"What do you call knowing before hand huh? Isn't that considered cheating too?"

"No, that's called knowledge, something you'll never be able to comprehend." I could feel the atmosphere shift and anger was drowning everyone. Sven pulled over onto the side of the road and we all get out of the car looking up at a sign.

"One of those guys that escaped from prison lives here?" Train says looking at the Desburg sign.

"That's what Annette's intel said, and her stuff is usually dead on." Sven says finally getting the atmosphere to change.

"it's still three miles to town." Eve says, pointing out the obvious.

"Three miles? That will take forever."Train whines.

"Help me push." Sven says leaning down against the car, and chuckles nervously. "Because we're out of gas." Just as he said that my phone began to ring. I forgot I had it. I let go of the car letting Sven and Train push.

Immediately when I pushed the talk button all I could here was sobbing. "Who's this and why did you steal my sisters phone?" I heard a faint sniffle and then the sobbing again.

"Cora?" Everyone turned and looked at me. "You're still alive?"

***

"Ara? Are you alright? You were on the phone for quite a while." Sven asked. I looked away.

"Hey... you gonna tell us?" Train asks this time.

"It's complicated."

"Well we have plenty of time." Train smirks and let's go of the car to walk beside me.

"You know how I traveled from a different world?" He nodded. "My body had been dead for as long as I been here. It took two whole weeks to find me. I was trapped underneath a tree. My sister called thinking someone had murdered me for my phone."

"Well..." Train puts his hands behind his head. "What about when you said you're still alive?" What did you mean by that?"

"My guardian is an assassin, she also kills for fun. I thought she had murdered my sister." I felt the tears swell up inside me. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see me cry so shamelessly.

"Hey it's okay to cry." I looked up at him. "It shows that you really care." My heart skipped a beat and suddenly I felt a tugging. I looked up, so did Train.

It was short and we had taken a deep breath trying to compose ourselves. "Hey Train! Help me push! We're almost there!" Sven yelled back to us. He ran over and began pushing again.

"Hey Train?" I say standing next to him and begin pushing too. " I think I understand. We broke one of the ties. It was understanding."

"Is understanding an emotion?"

"Yes and no. You have to understand emotions" I smiled and he grinned.

"So all we have to do is find the emotion that has us tied and break it? Then we'll be free?" He says eagerly.

"I suppose..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sven says stopping to catch his breath. I went over to take Sven's side.

"I know..." I look back at Eve. " I know what emotion it is..." she sat in the back still reading her book.

"Yeah what is it..." Trains says smirking.

"Can't tell you, you have to figure it out."

"Aww... no fair!" We say in unison.

"Actually it's pretty obvious." We stopped pushing when we got the car into a gas station.

"We're here." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We got to the diner and Train had his mouthful of milk. My stomach growled and I stole the milk from him. "Hey!" He snapped.

"Don't be a hog! I'm thirsty too!" I snapped back.

"Get your own damn milk!"he took it back and made a face when no milk came out. He sighed and put his head down on the table.

"I'm pooped." Sven chimes.

"We should hurry up and catch this guy.." Eve says eagerly but her face held it's structure.

"Igor Planter the forest ranger?" He paused then continued. "He's seems like a really boring guy living a really boring life. So why don't we not rush ourselves." He says looking over to one side.

"We don't even have a lead of where he's hiding yet." Sven whines. "So let's catch our breaths first okay?"

"I know where." I say sitting down after coming back from the bathroom.

"Like your going to tell..." Train sighs.

"I would if you would just admit defeat now and let Eve and I win."

"No way." He snapped.

"Fine, I'll get him myself." Eve interrupts us and reaches for the flier.

"I don't think so princess." He pulls the flier back. "Your crazy if you think you can pull this off all by yourself." He looked over at me. "Well not you two by yourself."

"You think I'm a princess?" She looked shocked by that. Sven began to chuckle.

"That's a good one Train. Eh.. hehe... princess..." Her face scrutinized. He looked away shamelessly.

"Don't doubt my skills. You haven't seen what I can do yet." I tell him slamming my fist down on the table.

"But you seem so excited when you skipped out on the last fight." Train smirked.

"You're right, I don't like to fight, but I do when I have to prove a point or when I need to, and if it means taking you down then I'm all for it." He grunted. The waitress walked walked up and I smirked at her.

"You guys ready to order?" They all looked up at her.

"Wait a minute..." He sat up to look at her fully. Then they both screamed in surprise. "Your from that place in Bronicio City!" He says pointing.

"And your the one who skipped out on your bill." She says smirking. I giggled and Train turned to look at me.

"Hey there's no need to bring up the past lady. I was in a dark place then." He sat back down and looked at the menu.

"It's been like six months." I groaned. I hate when people talk like that. I had put the menu on my head and noticed Train was still looking at me. I blushed and dropped the menu in front of my face. "Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" he looked at the menu again. "anyway I 'll have the clams and Caesar salad." he says ignoring her monologue. I giggled again.

"Give me one of each appetizer and a hot chocolate." Train says taking his stare off of me.

"Fresh coffee for me thanks." Eve says.

"As much as I love to hear your monologue, I'm starving so I want what he's having but with a coffee... lots of cream and sugar... drown my coffee please." I say setting my menu down.

"LISTEN TO ME!" She screeches. We all looked up at her. "Hm... a shirt and tie? Dark coat and button down shirt, flee collar with a bell, and a suit and an eye patch. What are you guys like traveling performance artist or something?"

"No we're like oh my god a sweeper crew." I say mimicking her. She grunted finally writing our order down.

"Why did you say it like that?" Sven asks.

"Because I hate it when people put unnecessary words in a sentence, for example 'like'" Train chuckled.

"Unnecessary words huh?" She gave us some food and Train looked down at it. Just then Rinslette walked in. "These things are disgusting." He says trying one.

"Vegetables are good for you." Eve says with a carrot stick resting against her lips.

"I don't get you Train. You complain about the food yet you continue to shove it down the hole under your nose." I giggled again.

"hey I thought I'd be running into you again, but I never thought it would be here." She glanced over at Train and me. I was grabbing food before he get to it first. I slid in where Sven left.

"Yo waitress!" He says waving a plate in the air. "I'm ready for seconds, how about you bring me whatever?" I ducked right when a shoe came flying through the air and smack down into Trains face. I couldn't stop my loud outburst of laughter, as tears streamed down my face.

"Who has cat like reflexes now?" I laughed the words out. He threw the shoe and I fell backwards.

"At least you didn't see that one coming. So now we're even!" He snapped.

"On the house." The waitress drops a plate of bread crusts in front of us.

"Bread crusts?" I giggled at his face. He looked at me again. I stared back this time and tilted my head. He turned to look at the waitress.

"Hey you get what you pay for." She smirked at me, I roll my eyes and grunt. It didn't matter I began stuffing my face again. Rinslette pulled out the flier. "Igor!" Everyone but Train and I looked up. I already knew.

"You actually know this guy?" Sven says excited. "Where can I find him?" I smirked and quietly slipped away.

"Wait a minute are you saying we're all going after the same guy?" Rinslette states.

"Apparently so. Igor Planter is our bounty. So where is he?" Sven says turning back to the waitress. "If you don't tell me his location. I won't be able to pay for all this food!" She grunted this time. "Desburg botanical gardens."

"Botanical gardens?" He say confused.

"That's right, and you better not try and stiff me this time mister."

"Wait... where did Eve go? And Ara. She waited until now to capture the bad guy?"

"Hm... oh yeah." Trains says with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. "She didn't leave a note." He went to shoveling it down again. "Ah... crap..." he held his chest. "Ara..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Eve... you caught up." She looked at my face and I could feel the pain surging through me.

"Ara? Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine, but you might want to hurry. Igor is that guy. Train should be on his way by now." I grunt. She nodded and walked up to him.

"Sorry we're closed." He says standing up.

"You're Igor Planter. I've found you."

(Trains POV)

"Eve!" I yell running toward the garden.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you worry this much over Eve. It makes me want to cry."

"C'mon it's not that! I just don't want to loose the challenge." I say dashing forward.

"it's comforting to hear you worrying about yourself at a time like this." Sven tripped over a trash can. I almost stopped but continued running Rinslette tripped too. "Hey Train wait up! Wait I mean don't stop save Eve and Ara."

Yeah that's because I have this pain because of Ara, I need to get close enough for the pain to go.

(Ara's POV)

"Are you playing tag?" He chimes.

"You're it." Eve says in a monologue voice.

"I don't think I've played tag in over thirty years!" Eve held up the wanted poster. "What?"

"I'm what you call a sweep." The tugging went away and I walked over to her side.

"Me too."

"Wait do you two really intend to arrest me? But I haven't done anything wrong."

"You murdered a lot of people." I say interrupting Eve

"I just delt with some hiker who were destroying the forest. They carelessly stomped on innocent plants and plucked some flowers from the ground." he looked away.

"Hurry up." I whispered.

"But you had no right to kill tem." Eve continues ignoring me. His eyes shot open and he stared at us.

"Are you the type of person who would kill a defenseless plant?" Eve took a step back and stepped right on top of a flower, with the loud crunching beneath her feat. "Do not step on the flowers." I stood ready to attack. " You may look like two cute little girls, but I can see the monsters you really are." Finally he pulled out a little vial. I jumped forward and grabbed it before he drank any of it.

"Give it back!" he snapped. Without thinking , I took a small sip. "No!" He jumped forward to grab it, but I moved away, suddenly I felt a rush of coldness go through me. I sneezed and out blew ice.

"That was suppose to be mine!" Quickly I took another sip and gave it back.

"Oh my god. I can't die, not yet." He drank the rest and screamed.

"it's my duty to eliminate anyone who destroys nature." he threw something at us and I breathed ice chunks on it. Eve jumped out of the way. It soaked through the ground and plants began to grow. It grabbed us holding us in place. I took a deep breath shattering the one wrapped around me. This time it wrapped tightly around my mouth.

"Eve chopped the one holding her hand. "No." He yelled regrowing the plants. We were pinned again. "The plants are angry with you. Can you hear them crying? Can you!"

"Psycho..." I muttered.

"Don't try to escape and don't freeze my plants, it'll only make the pain worse. This will be your graveyard little girls" I blew ice out long enough to uncover my mouth.

"I'm thinking it'll be yours! You crazy jackass!"

"Shut up!" The plant began to constrict. "Scream in pain."

"It doesn't matter I drank that stupid potion twice, I might die anyway." he had already began trying to feed Eve to a plant.

"Are you going to give up that easily?" I looked up and Train had shot his bullet.

"What was that?"

"A sweeper. Sorry to keep you guys waiting." the plant let go and I fell. I kept my head down. "Princess." he looked at me. "Cat" I looked up and he was smirking.

"I don't care who you are, you'll make excellent feed for my garden." He drink the last bit in the vial. "Now show me what you got." I grunted as the plant wrapped around me again. I yelled in pain. The plant began to wrap around his own legs.

"You just made a big mistake pal." I looked up shocked. Was he referring to me?

"Do you like flowers?"

"What you say?" His flower whipped around and sprayed a purple mist in his face. Train groaned shielding his eyes.

"Good luck aiming your gun now." He chuckled. The plant constricted around me.

"Train!" I screamed he struggled with the plants holding him down.

"this is the end for all three of you." He chuckled again. At that moment Sven rolled in.

"Release them!" He yelled and shot a couple rounds.

"Took you long enough Sven!" I yell in pain.

"If you weren't getting hurt right now I'd insult you back." Igor's laughter brought us back to his attention.

"Stop shooting." He yells at Rinslette.

"Huh? Why not?" Train shot his gun and hit the necklace dangling from his neck, and went into his left shoulder. The plants released us, and we landed gracefully on the balls of our feet.

Igor began laughing. "A bullet won't stop me. My body is invincible right now. Nothing can stand in my way.

"He you got another thing coming man. " He attempted another attack and we all dodged out of the way.

"I'm gonna make you pay! Aw...damn that hurt! But that's impossible the potion is wearing off someone... someone please help me!" He dried up and became a hollow tree. Sven took out a victory smoke.

"That was a pathetic display." He notes.

"I feel sorry for the guy." Rinslette says staring up at him.

"Well princess, Cat looks like I won."

"You did not win, he self destruct. Besides Ara attacked first."

"Excuse me!" He snapped and looked at Eve then at me. I kept looking down worrying when I was going to die.

"I saved you both."

"You were in just as much danger as Ara and me." Eve angrily fought back... even for me.

"No I wasn't I was in control the whole time." He looked at Eve, then back to me.

"Cat? You okay?" He helped me to my feet.

"No I'm not. I drank the stupid potion so I might die any moment." I begin to cry. "And before I die there's something I have to tell you." The three that were eavesdropping slowly walked away.

"I'm listening."

"The day we met, I'd wished that I could be with the one that would make me happy. Train that person was you." He looked at me shocked.

"Ara? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." I felt a twinge of pain, then it was gone.

"Cat? Cat!" He yelled.

"Oh hey I guess I was able to use the potion. I just hope the Apostles of the Star don't come looking for me." I look up at Train then blush. "Hey forget what I just said, it was last moment speaking..."

"Ara?" I looked up and blushed. I jumped to my feet and smiled.

"I'm fine now. I guess I'll be okay." he hugged me. I blushed. That was totally out of character.

"Don't scare me like that!" I nodded against his shoulder "What were you going to tell me?" He let go.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." he smirked and we ran back to the diner.

"You call this a meal? He asks sitting down to what Sven and Eve ordered him.

"Sorry Train that's all we could afford. I can't cash in a bounty for a man that's exploded." Sven says. He looks over at me to ask what happened after they left.

"You should seriously consider hiring a financial adviser." Thank god he got distracted.

"He shut your trap will ya!"

"If your in that much of a bind why don't you consider helping out on my job." They all stare back at her.

"I'm tired. I'll be going back to the hotel... A.K.A Sven's car." I say yawning. "Train, you don't mind going with me do you?"

"Spending some quality time together alone huh? You two could use it!" I hit Sven upside the head.

"I can't go anywhere without him. It hurts remember?" Rinslette awww'd over it. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah let's go." He followed me outside. "You want to start explaining about the potion, your fake death,and the Apostles of the stars?"

"I figured you would ask." I say wondering if it was okay to tell him any of it, would he really be okay after I finish telling him that Creed was behind it all?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He shut the door and sat in the back with me. "So start explaining." I sighed and then began.

"First let me establish that anything I say, you won't freak out, because I know you will when I start explaining about the apostles of the Star, and their horrid leader..."

"Okay just explain everything else." He sat patiently waiting.

"Um... well before I attacked Igor I drank a potion that I wasn't suppose to drink. I've seen it take to lives, and I was afraid that I might die too, but my body took in the power. I can do this now." I breathed in my hand and held a handful of snow. He stared confused. "It's the opposite of... you know you'll find out soon enough.

"it's Tao power. Provided by the Apostles of the Star. They give these to X criminals whom they believe will take in the Tao power, in hopes to create an unnatural super army. Please Train I ask of you not to freak out when I tell you the leader's name... please just don't leave... um..." I couldn't find an easy way to tell him, other then beg him not to leave, and in hopes that he'll actually listen to me.

"I said I would listen until the end so continue." He said calmly and a bit confused.

"Look, you gonna be going after a guy named Gianza Rujikee... Rinslette is going to let us keep the bounty we just need to get to him before he drinks anymore." He just kept staring at me. " Okay, the thing you've been waiting for... well... Creed is the leader of the Apostles of the Star, he's still alive." his eyes grew and he began moving towards the door. "No! I thought you said you weren't going to leave until you heard me out."

"Get off me, I need to go stop Creed." He yelled. I pulled him back and pinned him down.

"You don't know where he is, and you don't even know how to defend yourself against him. Do you really think by doing all this it will bring Saya back? Would she want you to do all that just to get yourself killed? Think about it Train, it does you know good getting revenge dead!" He stopped and stared. "Look Train, at least hold back for a later day. You need to... to … please just..." I couldn't find the words. He smiled up at me.

"Your right. I'm acting selfish. I'm sorry." I blushed and looked down at Train, and he smiled again.

"You're acting really out of character. This isn't like you at all."

"Maybe it's your fault." He smirked, and shifted out from underneath me.

"Maybe you've changed me too." I look out the window and see a full moon. " I guess it's like one of those nights again." He leaned over to see the moon. " I know most of your memories are of Saya and how you two would meet underneath a full moon." I say

"Yeah..." He said, his face dropping and he looked away.

"I'm sorry, anything about her is a sensitive subject."

"It's not your fault." He says quickly. "It's mine..." I turned to look at him.

"In what shape, or form is this your fault? You weren't there sure, but that wasn't your fault. And please don't say 'if she never met me.' that is not a mistake... Train... you can't blame yourself for what has happened. You weren't the cause of her death."

"I know that... I know whose fault it was." He says sharply then quickly turns to hide his face again.

"Train? I was only trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do too, thanks but I don't need the pep talk. I know what I'm doing." I sigh and stare out the window again.

"You know... the full moon was of the happiest memories I had." I smiled. "Night's like those use to remind me... that I can be me, and I can make my own happiness." I yawned. "Hey Train?"

"Yeah what is it Cat?"

"Can I fall asleep against your arm?" He smiled and nodded. I fell over and instantly, I was out. I felt Train shift underneath me. Just before I fell asleep I swore I heard him say something...

"You sure are a strange cat. I'm glad." and he was peacefully asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another week and passed when we began searching for Gianza. Honestly I wanted to not battle him. I shivered at the thought of him and his weird Afro. Train leaned over, heating me up. "Uh..."

"You shivered. I figured you were cold." He yawned, like he was getting up from a nap.

"Uh.. thanks." It was silent again.

"She's got some nerve leaving Gianza to us. You know I don't even understand why we're helping her out in the first place. What a pain." Train rants. Must be talking about Rinslette. "Who does this girl think she is?" He shifted and suddenly the spot he was leaning against was cold. I held back the shiver so he wouldn't go out of character again.

"Gianza's bounty is worth 2 million dollars in gold, so I wouldn't complain." Sven points out. Everyone was quiet again for a split second. Train looked up at the corner of his eyes.

"So this sicko we're chasing, where do we find him?" We went over a bump and I giggled while everyone else panicked. We pulled into town. Train hopped out, meaning I had to follow.

"If I have anything to say about it. Gianza will be a dead man before he gets his hands on that spirit water." he looked around. "Now where the hell did Train and Ara go?"

"They left." Eve points out.

"Dammit! He always slips away as soon as I take my eyes off of him." I looked around town with Train he smiled at me.

"I'm so use to having you at my side."

"Oh really? It's been what five and a half months now hasn't. So what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I giggled.

"Do not worry when he becomes hungry he will return." Eve tells Sven. I watched and saw black haired Japanese school girl about to get thugged. Train hasn't seen it yet, but he will. He pulls out his gun at the nick of time and begins shooting. He grabs the popsicle just before it hits the ground. Suddenly her eyes turned to hearts. For the first time, I began to feel my heart beat fast. Was it jealousy? But why would I feel this way?

"Man, I guess those rumors about the criminals taken over the city are true." He states and shoves the popsicle in her mouth. "What's going on? Why're all the shops closed?"

"The shops are closed but I'm here and I can keep you company." She squeals.

He stepped away. "Now, where can I find a vending machine that sells milk?"

"Vending machine's don't have milk but I do." She said getting closer to him. Wow desperate much? I started to feel even more pissed at her. He stepped away again and I giggled.

"There has to be someplace around here where I can get some milk."

"I'll steal it if I have to, but first I need some sugar." She puckered her lips leaning in for a kiss. No freaking way. I almost stepped over, but the memories came back. I smiled. He grabbed a cat and just as she almost had him, she kisses the cat. I couldn't help but burst out with laughter. "Ugh gross why'd you do that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." she stopped and finally noticed I was there. She glared at me before turning to give Train her full attention again, completely ignoring me. Good, like I care.

"Hold on! I don't even know your name!" She whines.

"Black cat." He tells her.

"Black cat? A ha! I can call you Mr. Black! Oh I'm going to be late, if only I could stay longer. Mr. Black! I'm Kyoko, it was nice meeting you. We should meet up for a glass of milk or something. Wait my popsicle, where'd it go?"

"Now that is one annoying girl." I giggled. "What?"

"She is jealous of me, I don't know why though. We aren't together, and it's not like you two get together." He looked away still thinking.

"Right."

"You haven't had thoughts like that have you?" I say blushing. He turned his head away and I could see a tint of red cross his cheek.

"Of course not, you've been great company though" He said and smiled after the redness went away.

"Oh so just great company huh? I say good friends." I smacked him and he looked at me. I started to run. "I'll race you!" I yell back at him.

"You're so on!" He tried to move but I had frozen his legs to the ground. "That's cheating!" He yelled I laughed, and got a head start.

I opened the door and Train fell over. "I am so hungry." He whines. I would whine to, but I was used to not eating much. "Every single restaurant in town is closed." Sven sets down a cup of coffee, then stands up.

"So Train did you have any luck with the search?" Sven asks.

"No man I told you everything is closed." Sven groans.

"See?" EVE says, probably pointing out that he was useless. "What happened to your legs?"

"Cat cheated and froze my legs when we were racing and now I'm tired." He whines again.

"You're hopeless." Sven says going back to pull something out from his suitcase. "Here."

"Huh?" He looked up and I blushed. That was freaking cute. I shook my head. What is that supposed to be?"

"It's a lure." He tell him.

"Allure?" He asks questioningly. Sven smirks.

"No, just lure, it's a tactic that we sweepers use occasionally to capture a target. We use ourselves as the bait to lure the suspect in, and then we take them down." Sven explains. I giggle at both Train and Eve's reaction.

"Oh." Train stands up and get's all angry chibi on Sven. "No way man!"

"But Gianza only likes to attack women." He says becoming angry chibi himself.

"fine then lets settle this by flipping a coin." Train says holding up a penny.

"Sounds good, heads I win, and tails you win. Deal?" The coin was flipped.

"Deal!"

"I volunteer to be the bait." Eve says getting their attention. And here we are watching Sven in that ridiculous outfit waiting for the opportunity. It wasn't going to work so I snuck away to find better clothes, I'm glad my sister was a girly type of girl.

"Huh... Gianza still hasn't shown up." I hear Train say. Quickly, I got dressed and looked down at Sven, he looked around nervously

"No, he may not show up at all." I couldn't take it. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Train and Eve both looked back at me.

"Cat?" I nodded. He looked down a the mini skirt, with a cute purple tank top. I'm glad my chest was huge because I had enough cleavage to attract men. I also had these non-pointed, non-heel black boots on. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Well obviously that disguise isn't going to work. So I had this one ready, plus I knew Sven would disagree to let me be the bait."

"Hey I wouldn't want you to be the bait either." He was doing it again. Going out of character. He turned to hide his blush.

"But Ara don't you already know what's going to happen?" Eve asks.

"My memories are hazy, I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going to happen so wish me luck." I jumped down a few steps in front of Sven, but he couldn't see me.

"Cat! Wait!" Train grunted, then looked back at Sven. "You're looking good Sven." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah Sven looking good." Someone came up behind him, and I giggled but couldn't stop them from jumping down.

"It's him." A transvestite held Sven in a death hold. When he did break free, Sven sprinted away as fast as he could. "Well I heard this was a crazy town." Sven states.

"It's true." I kept walking, while Sven caught his breath, a light tugging made me stop. Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distance.

"Gianza."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ara! Train wait up!" Sven tripped over his feet.

"Hey Sven I need you and the princess to cover for me okay." He yells chasing after me.

"Okay, Eve wait up! We have to go together." He shouts for Eve. I got there and Gianza was holding

Kyoko's face.

"Don't move" Train says pointing his gun, and standing beside me. "Don't try anything stupid Gianza, I'm placing you under arrest." Kyoko's hearts returned.

"Ah Mr. Black! You came to save me again. Mr. Black you really are the man of my wildest dreams."

"Ha oh look a sweeper."

"Mr. Black get this freak off of me." He grunted and glared at her. " Please Mr. Black I'm near in death and the only thing that can save me is a kiss from you." She looked at me and glared.

"Let the girl go Gianza!" He says ignoring her. He smirks and chuckles a little, then smashed through the ground throwing Kyoko back, I couldn't help but laugh at her pain.

"Mr. Black! I'm still waiting..." I jumped over to her side and got myself out of Train's way.

"What the hell is your problem? Why do you have to act that way?" I say angrily, and she stopped squirming around and stared at me.

"Oh yeah? What are you to him?" My heart skipped a beat. "I can see by your reaction, you act the same way." I looked back at her, tension and rage building up inside me.

"I am nothing like you!" I leaped forward advancing an attack on her, but she jumped out of my way. I turned and there was a fight behind me as well. Gianza chuckled.

"Princess!" Train snaps. Gianza popped out from underground and almost got his hands on her. I jumped out of the way and barely miss Kyoko's fire blast. She grunted and swung her left leg around. I jumped up and landed behind her. I couldn't use my Ice power, if she knew about it, she might ask me to join the Apostles... .well maybe not her, but Charden might.

Train jumps up and attacked Gianza from behind knocking him out, to make sure the job is done, Eve punches the final blow and he goes within a deep crater. Kyoko stops her attack to throw all her attention towards Train. "You did it Mr. Black! You did it, you did it!" She lunges forward in her attempt to give him a victory kiss, but it fails yet again. "Aw... Mr. Black!" She says wiping her face after kissing a cat. "Why do you have to be so shy!"

"It's not because I'm shy." I laughed hard, man this is just my day. Train stares at me and Kyoko glares.

"You never did answer my question." She says angrily. "Well?"

"I... I don't have to answer you. Even if there was nothing going on between us, I still wouldn't tell you." She grunts and then turns her head away sharply.

"What question?" Her attention was focused on him again. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous she is.

"Well, we will postpone our kiss for another day, but to thank you for saving me, her's one of my delicious popsicles!" Just then Sven showed up I giggle at his appearance.

"Thanks." Train says.

"I don't have milk flavor, so you'll have to settle for coconut and the blond gets strawberry, which leaves tomato for me." She glares at me again. "You don't get any." She snaps.

"Two things... I hate you, and tomato is a horrible popsicle flavor. So I guess your horrible." She sticks her tongue out at me. "It's okay though, Coconut is my favorite flavor so I'll just share with Train." I pull it out of his mouth and start to lick it. Eve looks up.

"Possessive." She states. All of us fall over. Train looks at me funny for the incident before hand and Kyoko glares. I looked away and he looked over at Sven.

"Hey sweetheart!" Quickly changing the subject. "It's too late I already took care of everything."

"I was the one who knocked him out." Eve Argues.

"Sorry I don't have a popsicle for you..." She says with this disgusted tone.

"So here's the plan, we're gonna turn this guy in and collect our money, and get the hell out of here, sound good Sven?"

"And don't forget to take me with you." Kyoko says hopefully.

"Yeah, since there aren't enough seats we can just tie you to the roof." I smirked.

"Sven Boefied! Ah hahaha! I've waited a long time for this." Gianza pops up, fully recharged.

"If you think you'll walk out of here a free man, you are sorely mistaken!" Sven tells Gianza.

"You don't seem to get it Boefied you're gonna pay for our last encounter. No one toys with Gianza and gets away with it! NO ONE! You're as good as dead."

"He drank the potion."

"Exactly." Gianza states.

"Look out!" Train shouts, Sven got to his feet and leaped out of the way, missing, but getting smashed into the wall. Train points his gun then shoots. "No way."

"Your bullets are useless against me, Ha!" He lunges forward attacking Train. Eve tries to attack, but barely misses Gianza attack herself. He jumps up punching Sven and Train in the back. I lunge forward and felt like shoving Kyoko down, but I would give her the satisfaction she wanted. She giggles.

"This is fun! It's kind of like that video game where you bash the mole!" I grunt and noticed Train and Sven talking. Gianza dives into the ground.

"Are you kidding? With this gun I can do it with my eyes closed." Train smirks. " I'll use a burst bullet."

"Nothing like a smoke during a fire fight." I look down at Sven.

"Sven don't use your right eye! I can tell you already the battle is over." Train shoots and nothing but the piercing sound of his gun rang throughout our ears. For a moment it was silent. The battle was over.

"He's psychic?" He asks me. I look to Sven who smiles at me, for sparing his energy.

"Yeah his right eye, it takes a lot out of him, but the only problem with that is it only sees a couple seconds into the future." I look back at Kyoko, feeling the urge to hit her, just as Charden appears out of nowhere.

"Impressive Black Cat."

"Charden!" Kyoko takes her head of his back. "There you are! Where've you been? I've been looking for you. You just have to meet my new man Mr. Black. Oh I can't believe I'm calling him mine already."

"Yeah more like obsessively dreaming." She glares at me. "What? Your not even going to comment back? The best you can do is glaring?" She turns her head away to watch Gianza die... which is somewhat disturbing.

"Allow me to introduce myself, it comes as a great pleasure to meet you Black Cat. I am a member of the Apostles of the Star." He stares him down.

"The Apostles of the Star?" He says angrily.

"We are a revolutionary..."

"yeah yea, I've covered all this already!" I snap interrupting a very long monologue. "Just get to the point Train has been dying to hear." I say jumping in. "About Creed."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stared the two down waiting for someone to say something. "He really is alive? She wasn't lying." He says staring them down angrily.

"Train ignore them!" Sven yells. I looked back concerned.

"He's alive, and let me tell you Black Cat, he can't wait to see you again." I looked up at Charden.

"Tell me where I can find him." for some reason I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Train." I whispered. His shoulder relaxed.

"If you wish to meet with Creed he will be in Songales City three days from now waiting for you."

"I'll be there too!" Kyoko chimes in.

"What's going on?" Train asks.

"A wonderful celebration will begin. Please all of you join us." They climbed onto the ladder. "Until then."

"Bye bye!"

"Stop!" Train yells pulling out his gun.

"Get down!" Sven yells as the gun on the plane lowered. I stepped into Train clinging to him as they began to shoot. It was quickly over and they took off. I stared up at Train worried. He had those eyes of a killer. I let go of him and wondered what I should do.

"Train, Ara you alright?" I looked back and nodded. "Train!" Sven says again trying to get him to say something.

"Sven look." Eve says grabbing his dress. "Your dress."

"Aw man! There's no way I'll get my deposit back now." He whines. I look back at Train and he began to walk away.

"Train!" I wanted to stay and help Sven and Eve, but I had no choice but to go with Train. He was dead quiet for quite some time. He just kept glaring, and had those eyes again, those of a killer. I looked down and he stopped, I ran straight into him.

"Why?" I looked up, and he stared at me a little bit of anger and a hint of disappointment.

"Train?" I ask again.

"Why are you bound to me?" He looked away. "You only get in my way! I can't even think with you around. Why... why do you have to be with me! Can't you disappear?"

"I uh..." I don't know why, but it hurt. My heart began to beat wildly out of control. "Ngh..." one of our ties broke and that probably meant that I could go farther away from him.. I stared at him and suddenly felt this surge of confidence.

"You ask why. You of all people should understand. I thought you were use to me being around you. The only reason you can't think straight is because Creed has screwed with your mind! Look if you want me to disappear, I would but the farthest I could go is where you can't see me."

"Do that then." He cut me off and stared at me. "Disappear, I don't need you to be around me. You only hold me down Saya you need to go away!" He snapped. My eyes widen and I slapped him hard enough across the face. I relaxed and he looked at me confused.

"Is that it? Your used to Saya and not me, your calm when it's her, I look nothing like her, and yet you treat me now like I don't exist. You win though, I'm going." I was just about to jump up and away, when I looked at him. "Train I think I know the reason, but you haven't realized it yet. When you do realize it, I don't think you'll want to let me go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes widen when I stood in front of him holding his face in the palms of my hands. I leaned in and kissed him quick then disappeared. I sat on top of the building watching him. He kept staring wide eyed. His hand slowly came up and touched his lips. He shook his head. "Stupid girl." He continued to go and I followed three buildings behind him, being careful to keep my distance.

What the hell was I thinking? I held my own lips. Why did I kiss him? He came into town and climbed up onto the building. I went down waiting for him to notice, but I was just as quiet. "It's time he realized his own damn feelings." I whispered blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He stood up and held out his gun to Charden. He shot a couple then stopped his attack. They looked up at Train. "I came just like I promised I would." He says fiercely through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Black!" Kyoko says getting hearts in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right...

"Tell me where Creed is!" He yells, I watch as Charden began to smirk. He jumped down and stood in front of them.

"Ah Mr. Black you came you actually came!" He held out his gun and she stopped dead in her tracks. I almost laughed a little too loud.

"I want Creed." He says a little bit anxious.

"Well what about me?" Kyoko whines.

"Try to have some patience, you'll see him shortly." Charden says calmly.

"I don't have anymore patience." He spat the words.

"Calm down Train, and take a good look around you." A plane crashed behind Train and he didn't even flinch.

"Tell me is it to your liking Train? These are the fireworks I was referring to." That struck a chord in Train, somewhat sad and then his eyes widen. He almost lost his posture then stood up straight again. "Soon we will release mankind from the grip of corrupt dictators. We will purify this tainted world and restore to the glory it once had."

Train shot at Charden and it went through his hat. "Bring him to me before I get angry." I rolled my eyes.

"Train you're already angry..." I whisper to myself.

"Such impatience. Fine then as you wish." He turned to look at Kyoko then they scooted away. A beam of light struck through the building and cut it in half. I flinched nervously. Train watched and saw him there, when the smoke rolled away.

"There you are Creed!" He jumped to his feet running to his side. Cree went on the broadcast but I ignored him. His voice was annoying, like someone had curled their sharp fingernails down a blackboard. I wanted to punch him just to see if it would have any affect as to making him sound like a normal human being.

"Ahh!" I yelled. Train was too far ahead. I heard him grunt too and I began sprinting towards him. He composed himself and held his gun out.

"Congratulations Train, you arrived just in time to witness this defining moment through our crusade. Now your only option is to join me and..." Train shot cutting him off.

"Tell me, why did you have to kill Saya?" For some reason it stung when he talked about her, but it was understandable why he did. Creed did kill her with unjustifiable reasons...

"Those eyes that evil look inside them that's what I remember so well about you. I'd kill that witch again just to get another glimpse of your rage."

"Damn you!" He took another shot and Creed blocked it with is sword. "Your dead!" he charged forward, and Creed flicked his sword causing Train to slide back.

"Don't waste your energy Train." He tried to get to him five more times, but couldn't break through.

"Sven?" I looked back at him, and his patch fell off. My eyes widen... no wait I remember now.

"Ara, you alright?" I nodded and his eyes widen. "Train stop this... No Train!" He yelled running to him. I jumped up and began to run to his side. I heard his gun shot and watched as Creed composed himself.

"Amazing truly, but it makes no difference, I'm not the man I was before." His wounds began to heal.

"That's not possible."

"This is just one of the virtues of Tao, Isn't it great? You can have the same powers if you wise up and join me."

"You make me sick." He struggled to hold up his gun and fell to the ground. I almost ran to his side when Sven held me back.

"Wait..." he whispered then stared up. "Train!"

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you to disappear!" I noticed that was directed towards me.

"I can't, I have to stop..." I blushed and turned my head away.. He did the same.

"Who is that scumbag?" he stopped and couldn't take his glare off of me. "Another witch? How dare you interfere with our reunion." He charged forward and held the blade to my neck. " I could kill you instantly too." I growled as his blade began to cut into my neck.

"Ara! No don't... not her. She has nothing to do with this! I can't loose her again!" I heard a gun shot and watched as Sven fell to the ground. Creed dropped his blade and spun around. Rinslette stayed by my side trying to stop the blood from dripping out of my neck, and Eve ran forward towards Sven.

"Oh no!" She yelled.

"Sven" Train says shock in his eyes. Creed began to talk again, but I couldn't seem to hear him, I was fighting to be conscious. Train shot his gun. "Wait!" My eyes widen, and I held his shoulder, Sven grabbed him around the waist. "Get your hands off me!"

"Stop it Train. It's not worth it!"Sven struggled to stay conscious as well.

"Ara! Wait! Let me wrap your neck!" I ignored Rinslette and leaned into Train... my blood soaking up his jacket.

"Die!" He yelled shooting again. Sven fell from him, and I slowly let go. "Damn you! Why'd you stop me! What the hell were you thinking!" He snapped. He only held Sven shaking him angrily. He let go and Sven snapped back.

"Can't you see how reckless you've become? It's as if you want to die."

"But it's my life and I can do whatever the hell I want!" I stepped in front of Sven and punched him hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Stop acting! Without us you'd be nothing. Why can't you see that?" Sven yelled. Eve grabbed him and I watched Train. He stared at me bewildered.

"You can't die... not yet at least!" I felt a tear slip, but shook it off. "Are you stupid? You die and Creed gets to continue living? Is that what you want?" His eyes widen. I fell forward my vision blurred, and just before I hit the ground Train caught me... I completely passed out.

I woke up and Rinslette sat there watching. "Good you're awake, you were cut pretty deep." I looked over and Train was sulking. "Why did you risk your life for him?" I blushed and turned my head away, slowly.

"Because its that important." I whisper.

"I think it's much more than just that." She smirked.

(Trains POV)

"How long are you planning to sulk?" I sat quiet trying to ignore her. "So whats it feel like? Acting like a child, and causing trouble for everyone that cares about you... Especially Ara." My eyes widen, but then I lowered them. "And to top it off getting slugged in the face for it. I Feel sorry for Sven and Ara, They shouldn't have risked their lives to save someone who doesn't even care about them." She went quiet then told me about Sven and his partner Loyd. "It is a constant reminder of his tragic past."

She walked away then stopped. "Ara... well about Ara, She knew you were going to get shot, and Sven too, and tried to prevent it, She told me something that's kind of hard to believe, I can't see what she sees at all... but you don't care do you?"

Of course I care, but I don't want to know right now. She'll eventually tell me herself. I suddenly had a flashback, we were back in the ally way. I touched my lips. "She told me you are important enough..." and then She was gone. I woke up early and smacked Sven in the head.

"I'm hungry." I say. "but nothing special, bacon, eggs, some milk and a side of toast, would be fine, and I won't even ask for dessert this time okay?" I smirked. He stared at me intently.

(Ara's POV)

"Hm... maybe Ara didn't punch you hard enough back there." I woke up hearing them talking about me. Sven punched Train. They began hitting each other. I sighed.

"They're nuts" Rinslette, Eve and I say in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Look at them, I can't really blame Ara, all he does is eat and sleep just like a real cat." I listen to the conversation pretending to be asleep. A whole week had passed, I guess it doesn't seem like that, since two of us are injured.

"I'd go for some salmon and some clam chowder..." He mumbled, I couldn't help but to sit up and giggle.

"Ara, you're awake?" Eve says.

"I've been awake. Train keeps waking me up turning like that." I sigh.

"I've been meaning to ask what is the situation between Train and you?" I felt my face get warm.

"Why are you curious Sven?" I say shifting away from Train.

"I don't know, I heard the girl ask that once, then again in Songelous City. Of course no one said anything, but I could see that Creed had wanted to say it."

"Honestly? You want the truth?" He nodded. "Well... recently I've began to realize it's a one sided love." I blushed and looked down at Train... Yup... snot bubble, he's still asleep.

"One sided? Who likes who?" I hit my head against the window. I let Sven ponder on it.

"Me... I guess when Kyoko tried to love on him, was when I began to fall in love with him, maybe even before and I didn't even notice. I started to deny it, but when his life was threaten I couldn't lie to myself anymore, my love for him. He hasn't realized my feelings even after I kissed him..."

"KISSED?" He swerved a little and that was enough to wake Train.

"Sven! Don't say a word about it! Now's not the time." he pulled into the nearest restaurant. I rushed into the bathroom quickly. I splashed cold water in my face and stared at my reflection... yeah right, like he would like me in return.

"Are you serious? Pullman got arrested? Ah that hurts. Say your not following me are you?" I sat down watching Eve wrap up his arm. I guess I should reapply mine.

"No I just like to keep moving. You got great stories." I struggled and Train leaned over to help. We were completely oblivious to the conversation.

"I've got it." He said, nonchalant.

"You don't have a line of credit in this place." Train finished and I blushed turning away.

"Ah.." Sven groaned.

"Is that your wounded cry your squealing about?" I giggled and he turned to look at me.

"Who's hide was I sawing when I got shot?" Sven asks.

"I said thank you I thought we were past this." He tore his gaze from me.

"These are on the house."

"These are more bread crusts?" He whines.

"No they're fried bread crusts."

"Just say thanks, you never wanna turn your nose up to free..." Eve jumps in.

"Listen Train, someone else turned in Pullman and got the bounty and we have not even paid for Sven and Ara's medical bills so stop being picky."

"Uh... Eve I don' think it's because he's picky." I tell her.

"Your daughters real mature for her age." The waitress says.

"She's not my daughter! But tell me... when did our pall Pullman get picked up, and who did the picking up?" Sven asks.

"It happened here yesterday. I don't know him, but I think he said his name was Black Cat?"

"But how could it have been Black Cat?" Sven asks looking over at Train and me. Mostly Train. Thy probably looked at me for the explanation. I shrugged.

"Apparently He's a big shot in the under world. He's cold, calculating, and cruel. They said he was a hired assassin before he turned to sweeping. Story goes, he vanished about six months ago, but resurfaced last week three towns over collecting bounties."

"You were here what did he look like?" Sven asks again.

"Uh... He was like 40 had a goatee, a beer gut, love handles? Hehe he should ditch the name Black Cat for Fat Cat." She left and they stared at me.

"Sorry guys. I can't remember at the moment... " I stared at Train and he had gotten a big belly scarfing down the last bit of the bread crusts.

"Whew, now I need a nap. Hey princess, would you scurry off and get me some milk? He where'd princess go?" He sat up.

"Down to the corner drug store."

"Yeah what for?"

"For the bullet hole of your savior, and for your..." He looked up at me then stopped. "For Ara. And that is how nice she is."

"Waitress can I get some milk. He flopped back down.

"I got to pay for that. What are you going to do about this..." Sven asks.

"About what?"

"About your imposter." Sven States.

"After much thought, I say nothing." Train says eyes closed.

"Why not?" Sven asks. "People are still after you, and that'll just get an innocent man killed in your place." He reached up and caught a bug.

"They want me they'll find me."

"Train... I worry about you.." I mumbled to myself. He got up and headed for the door.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Sven asks.

"I'm going out. See you later." Train says leaving.

"Later Sven" I bow and leave. It sure was getting late. "Um.. Train?"

"Yeah what is it Cat?" I look down and he was quiet he saw a cactus and pointed his gun.

"I have something to ask you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He shot a couple rounds then turned to face me. "Look Ara, I have questions too, things I"m not sure about."

"Well go first, my stuff won't make sense until after yours." I say sitting on the ground.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" I shook my head and he sighed shooting at the cactus again.

"Train you're asking me, how would I know what you're going to tell me if I was never here in the first place?" He sighed again, and continued to shoot. " I just have a feeling it has something to do with the way you're feeling."

"Uh... yeah. The incident in Songelous City."

"You heard us talking in the car didn't you." I blushed looking down at the ground. I picked up a stick and began doodling in the dirt.

"I only heard you tell Sven that we kissed, and I don't know if you said anything else." He stopped and sat down beside me.

"Oh I see."

"You said back then you understood what and why we were connected and when I understood I'd come to you... truth is... I don't think I understand." I sigh and almost laugh.

"Train you're not that clueless. I know you you've experienced this before. You probably are denying it, and I really don't want to bring up the past."

"Actually I have no idea what you're talking about, and I was hoping you could explain it to me."

I grumbled. "Train..." I stood up and he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Hold on, Ara..." He watched me then stood up. "You can't just say things like that and expect me to understand." I tried to go, but I tripped... over a stupid rock. Train didn't let go so he fell on top of me.

"Train! You have to know it's really hard to talk about my feelings." His eyes widen and he stared down at me.

"You're in love with me?" I blushed. "How come I didn't notice this." His eyes bore down into me as if he remembered something.

"I think you're in love with me and you don't realize it. I notice that every time I laugh or giggle, you stare at me. When you talk to me it's different than everyone else." I reached up and held his face in my hands.

"Ara..."

"It's okay you don't understand yet, that's why I told you to come to me when you did." he grabbed my hand before I could let it flop back to my side, he held it there.

"No... I understand. That's why you hit me in Songelous City. It was then wasn't it."

"I need to know. Ho do you feel now? What am I to you." He looked down then sat me up.

"I don't know, I've never been in this..."

"Yes you have, with Saya." I interrupted.

"No, it's not the same. It can't be I feel something entirely different then Saya and you." I stared waiting.

"So that means you were in love with Saya and not me." I provided for him.

"No! I'm saying I'm in love with you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." I watched him compose himself before he leaned forward and kissed me. This time it was different. The passion that lit the flames were there. I held him closer and our kiss deepened. I sat up into his lap and wrapped myself to him, he did the same.

He let go for a moment to catch a breath and his golden eyes bore down into mine. He smirked and leaned in again. We held our kiss as his hand came up and held the back of my head. His lips soft and silky, pushed gently on my pudgy lips. I could feel myself move without much thought. I wanted to stay like this.

"So you admit it?" I say breaking the kiss, and finding my lips against his again.

It took a moment before he answered. "Yes, but it's embarrassing." He says a little bit boyish. I giggle and hugged him.

"Embarrassing? Okay, we don't have to be all lovey-dovey and talk about feelings all the time."

"Good." He kissed me again.

"Can you say it?" I say.

"Say what?"

"One more time, so I know it's true." He blushed and looked away, but I pulled him back holding his face in the palm of my hands. It was so cute.

He smiled and grabbed one of my hands. "Ara, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We walked into town, Train was smirking and singing, "White milk, Red milk, yellow milk, all so bad... oh oh oh yeah! A milk festival is coming to town." I giggled at him.

"You're in a good mood." He stopped and looked over at the bastard who almost killed Train. I stopped and glared.

"Yo, Princess what the heck are you doing in a place like this!"

"Black Cat!" He pointed his gun toward me.

"Hey I know you.." Train says.

"What the hell why are you pointing it at me! I had nothing to do with you." He shot and I dodged out of the way. I breathed out an icy barrier and he stopped his advance on me.

"She has nothing to do with it!" He spun around shooting at Train. He jumped and dodged every bullet shot then pulled out his gun landing on his feet.

"It's a wast of time to wait for me to run out of bullets this pistol channels my key energy and can fire off an endless supply." He shot and Train deflected it. I quickly got to my feet and held him in place. He didn't even notice. " Let's see how well you block this one." He shot again and it flowed like an anti-lock missile. Train quickly deflected it with another bullet.

"Tell me, was it Creed who sent you to get me?" Durham growled and shot five times and Train deflected every last one of them. He glided over and held the gun under his chin. "Tough luck. Creed Diskense is the only one I wanna fight." He stared wide eyed.

"Damn you!" He tried to move away from Train's grasp, but was locked into place. "What the hell?" He opened his mouth and out popped another gun. Train quickly knocked him out, and he fell to the ground.

"Hey thanks for keeping him still." Train says putting his gun away.

"You thanked her?" Eve questions.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like he was going to run away." I tell her.

"He still was being polite. That's not like Train at all." Eve states.

Sven had just pulled up making me forget what I was going to say. "Huh? I thought you were at the inn? What are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging out." Train says calmly.

"What else could we be doing?" I tell him.

"I can think of a few others." Sven says. "Well let's go."

"You've truly got some sick ideas. I've gotta give you that." Sven says focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Huh, come on Sven, What's wrong with letting the bad guy show us where the other bad guys are. What else would we do with him." Rinslette says squeezed between Train and me.

"So who's the fat guy on the scooter?" Sven asks, almost relieved he didn't try to squeeze that fat but of his into this already cramped car.

"The old guy says he wants to be Trains apprentice." Eve says.

"Man what is it with you guys? I mean I know I'm over weight, but I'm a young dude just 20 years old." Everyone but Train and me were shocked.

"There's no way your 20, don't you think Train?" Sven asks him. I looked over at him. He was semi happy, and semi angry. It was weird. His face was neutral, but I could see both emotions. "Hello?" Sven tried to lift his spirits, but it didn't work.

"Hey Train?" I look over Rinslette and smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be all bad. Trust me it gets easier then extremely hard, and let me tell you now. It'll be Sven's fault when it gets tougher." He stared at me.

"My fault? How?" Sven asks nervously.

"You'll find out." I giggle and Train smiles to me. "Much better."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I laid against the car unable to fall asleep. There wasn't enough room in the car so I stayed out. I felt the car shift and notice Train sit up. He stepped out of the car and looked up at the moon. "Saya..." He whispers.

For some reason it hurt. I stood up and leaned against his back. "Hey you okay?" I whisper.

"I'm fine." He reached back and put his hand on top of mine. "You know don't you.." I nodded. "Then lets go." He grabbed the bike and flung me on. I clung to him as he drove off.

"Train, I know this is something you want to do alone, so I'll wait outside for you." I yell over the loud drumming of the wind rushing past us.

"Cat.." I hear him say. I looked up and he had a serious face. "Thanks." He slid and quickly jumped off. He began to climb and I sat against the building. I hadn't had enough sleep and suddenly I felt myself falling asleep.

I awoke with my arms and legs bound. I looked forward and saw Train. He held the gun out to Creed. I tried to move, but I couldn't I was trapped.

"What the hell!" I yell.

"Train no!What are you doing?" I looked over and saw Sven and Rinslette.

"Sven?"

"Ara?" he looked over at me. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Not me I just go wherever Train goes. I can't help it." I say chuckling. Creed stared at me viciously.

"Do it now... kill me.. in front of that witch." He glared at me again. " Watch the Train he truly is." Train shot and stopped Akidna from killing him. Charden attacked and Creed stopped him.

"Charden!" Train stood up. "Akidna! Whatever you see, do not step between Tran and me." He panted.

"But it's obvious. Black Cat has no intention of joining the Apostles." Charden tells him.

"SHUT UP! Contradict me again and you die." He says catching his breath.

"You a total nut job!" I shout. His eyes glide over towards me again. He almost stepped to me and Train had flinched. Just before he could do anything to me, the door swings open and in bursts Chronos.

"Genos." Rinslette says surprised.

"No more interruptions!" He yells shatering the wall. Genos clings for his life. A huge chunk of the wall almost crashed down on Rinslette, but he blocks it causing him to fall.

"Genos!" She yells.

"I always love you Rinslette Walker!" She blushes looking down. Creed chuckles getting our attention again.

"Too bad. All this confusion while were busy trying to bond as men, I promise no one else will become between us." Rose petals float on by. " Now that all the distractions have been cast aside, what do you say we fight until only one stands."

"Train don't do it!" Sven yells.

"Yeah listen to him, Use those special skills of yours and get us the hell out of here!" Rinslette yells.

"Creed is just another person, you don't have to listen to him. I know you Train, you don't like to take orders." I plead. "You are better than that!"

"Look, I don't know the history between you, but killing him is not going to bring Saya back." Sven tries again.

"You love me right..." I was cut off, Creed sword came out underneath my chin.

"Say something else! Give me a reason! How dare you talk that way! Here it is Train, the moment of truth. Pick a spot my body aim and fire. Any bullet will do. Kill me and you and I will become one. It's been a long time coming, but I think your ready for this next step." he stared at Train and his eyes glowered.

"Yes, that's the look in your eyes I've missed. This is the Train Heartnet I know! Now pull that trigger! And release our destines." His finger slowly began to curl when his hand pulled back. He shot the bullet. Not Train, but... Balooga? My mind was fuzzy for the names of Chronos. I blew out ice breaking my cuffs. I did the same for my feet, but I was already falling. Why didn't I think about doing that earlier?

Eve caught those two and I was free falling. Suddenly I hear four gun shots and notice Train coming down to save us. He grabbed me and slid down off the roof. Eve began to loose momentum and landed in a tree. She set the boy I believe is Leon down and we all piled into the car, once again. Rinslette was going off about Chronos stuff I tried to ignore it.

"So Train, why do you give up your long standing vengeance with Creed? To save us. Is there a little heart growing inside you?" Sven teases.

"Shut up. I just did what seemed right at the time." He says.

"I think I know the real reason. You're not an eraser with Chronos anymore. The numbers are out of your system."

"Maybe." Train says with a smirk.

"Or was it Ara?" He blushed and turned angrily towards him.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"By the way..." Sven says changing the subject. "This Saya lady, was she your girlfriend?" I cringed.

"It was nothing like that." He answers quickly. "She was actually a close friend. Nothing more to it."

"So that means your in love with Ara..." Eve says. We both blush, but it went silent again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up with the sun beating down on me. I got in the shower first. I began to realize something. "It's valentines day in two days." I whisper. Where the hell did the time go? How many months has it been? Eight... nine months? How many months have Train and I dated... two months? But we haven't been lovey dovey.

Once but that was when I told him how I felt. I know I'll go earn money for that day. Now that the chains broke. I'll make sure it's special. "Hey hurry up! I need to go to the bathroom!" Train yells.

"Hold on!" I grabbed the towel and quickly got out. I got dressed and left a note. I don't know how much money I'll need, but I know I'm going to have to leave money for Sven. So I'll take more then one job. Easy jobs that pay low.

The men in the bar all stared at me,as I stared at the big wall of fliers. I grabbed three 10,000 posters and two 80,000 ones. "That's a bit much don't you think?" I spun around and stared at a man to about my age. "You think you can handle them by yourself?" I stared at him with disbelief. He seemed familiar though.

"Excuse me, but you don't know me, I may look innocent, but I'm a bad ass now if you excuse me." I stepped around him and he stopped me.

"Wait I was only trying to be friendly."

"So friendly to you is insulting me and judging me before you actually get to know me?"

"Ah your right, my apologies." He bowed. "My name is Kevin McDougall."

"Nice to meet you, but I must go, I have a lot of work to do." I tried stepping away from him, but he stopped me once more.

"Hold on. I was going to ask if you would assist me this ones wort 2 million. We can split it if you want to." I stare at him

"Just one?" He nods. "Okay, I'll still take these if I need to."

"Good, she is the Geisha runner. People say she only murders men who abuse their wives, girlfriends, or just girls in general, but you get the picture."

"Oh so you want me to be your girlfriend? I'm out of this deal." I spun around but he grabbed my wrist and I blushed.

"Only pretend, don't worry, I'm not interested. We'll just pretend to capture her I know where she goes to get her next victim, so I'll pick you up at 8." He began to walk away.

"Hey kevin, why do you want to team up with me?" I ask.

"Because, you are a gorgeous girl..." I blushed again. " And the only one here so I don't have a choice." I looked around then frowned.

"What the hell!" He chuckled and got in a car. "Oh hey by the way, my name is Ara." He smiled and wave as he drove off. I took the posters and left. It was about one in the afternoon so I had plenty of time before my date. I'll take out the cheaper ones first then go home and get ready.

"Wow! Three in one! I'm impressed." The officer said looking at the three captured in the ice. They shivered, and left their heads unfrozen. "How did you do it?"

"A little trick I learned not too long ago." He handed me the money. "thanks!" I walked out and looked up at the time. "crap." It was 7. I raced to the store and bought a dress, and quickly raced back to the hotel.

"Cat where've you been all this time?" Train says looking at me.

"Here. Have dinner, I've got to get ready." I hand him the envelope, and I jump in the shower.

"Hey wait a minute! You took a shower this morning." Train yelled. "What're you doing?"

"It's a surprise!" I got dressed in this black and white silk dress, the top styled like an alter top, and the bottom layered and flown to one side. I brushed my hair back and put a clip on my left side. Looked good enough to trick a murderer.

"Hey Cat." I opened the door and Train stared at me. I could see his face redden.

"I did a couple small jobs to earn some dinner money." I looked at his face and her couldn't look away, with this cute tint of red that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"So where are we going that makes you dress so..." he turned his face away, and I giggle.

" Not you. That money is for you, Eve and Sven. I've got other plans. Don't worry, I won't be out so late." I giggle and try to glide past him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"you can't do jobs by yourself. It's dangerous." Train whispers.

"uh... Train? Don't worry about me, I'm just as tough as you, and I promise I'm not on a date with a psychopath, this is just a lure." He pulled me into a kiss and I could feel him move his hands down my curves.

"Then what are you doing?" He says in between kisses. I let him hold the kiss before answering.

"No... thing." I say in between kisses as well. " It's a surprise, but I promise I'll make it up to you." I wrapped my arms around him holding the kiss.

"He Train, did Ara come back?" Sven yells opening the bathroom door. His cigarette fell from his lips and we stepped away from each other. "Uh..."

"Sven! I brought you some money for dinner tonight. See ya later!" I quickly say changing the subject. I give him the envelope and quickly leave fixing up my messed up hair and straightening up my dress. I blushed holding my wrist up to my lips.

"Train." I blushed. I love him, but I can't let him know about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Train's POV)

I could still feel her pressed up against me, the warmth of her slowly drifting away. Sven sat down and looked in the envelope. "Well this could cover for dinner and for gas, Looks likes she took in an easy one."

"Hey Sven, you can go with this princess. I'm going to go find Ara." I tell him.

"Train. What was going on between you two? You looked pretty comfortable, just a few minutes ago."

"Anyone would feel that way, looking at her like that." I whisper. "But they aren't allowed to look at her like that without my permission, or I'll fucking kill them!" I yell and sprint out the door. I looked around and found her standing by herself, like she was waiting for something, or someone... I didn't even want to think about it.

Just then someone pulled up and I watched her get into the car. I couldn't see who was driving, but I could feel my blood boiling. Swiftly, I jumped into the back of the car and waited out to see what she was up to.

"You look hot..." I mans voice says. I look over to her and I could see a tint of red steam up her tip of her ears. Why was she with him? I felt a twinge of pain.

"Shut up, I know I said I would do this, but I'm beginning to think it's not worth the money." I blushed. She couldn't be talking about... My eyes grew wide and I almost revealed myself, but waited out to hear the rest of their conversation. She couldn't be talking about that...

"Well, I paid for your services." He chuckles.

"Not yet, not until after the job is done." He reached his hand over, and I can see her get nervous and flinch away from his advance. "Hey at least wait until we get to the hotel." I could feel myself tensing,and feel the rage build up, but I had to continue to listen to this antagonizing, brutally horrifying conversation, no matter how many times my heart ripped.

"Look, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." I relaxed a little. " Maybe I should of done it with someone else." She says.

"Ah... do you have a boyfriend?" She hesitated before answering.

"Uh... no." she says nervously. What was she talking about? Of course she has one, me! Wait.. I remember now, back when she confessed. She didn't want to be lovey-dovey, because of me...

"Okay, so someone special?" She was quiet. "If you had done the job with him, it would've meant he was put in a dangerous situation."

"I don't think danger would be a problem, I think I would probably get jealous..." She whispered that last part... wait why would she be jealous? The car stopped, and I lost my train of thoughts. They got out and stared at huge hotel building.

"Well this does look like one of those kinds of places." Ara says. She gets out and stared at the building.

"Well, look like your distressed before going in, the more realistic the better." He says with a smirk, and placing his hand on her waist. "It's on the top floor." They walked away and I jumped out. I watched them go inside, and I could feel the rage course through me.

"You're going to sleep with him, for money! We're not that desperate Ara." I sprinted inside and followed them in. They went into the elevator, and I watched as he spun into her and his hands were going up and down her curves, and her face turned beet red, as she tried to push him away. Just before the doors shut I raced up the stairs.

When I reached the top they were stepping out of the elevator, and he was dragging her along, down the hallway, and to the last door on the left.

"Dammit! I'm too late." I say slamming my fist into the wall. I spun and started to walk fast down the hall, but someone else went in, I couldn't see their face, but I could tell it was a woman.

It was silent, then three loud gun shots, and a girl screech traveled within the building. "Ara!" I burst in and tripped over a pile of ice.

"You know I had a feeling he followed me." I look up at her and she was tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat crossed leg on the bed. "I just knew he couldn't handle it."

"So why did you do it in the first place?" I ask before even realizing what happened here.

"Ah so you're the someone special." She was cut off, and I stared at him, my body tensing up again. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

"Hey Kevin, that was way too easy. I thought I could have more fun with it." She giggled and stood up to stand next to me.

"Cat? What are you talking about?" I ask putting my gun away.

Her smile faded and she stared down at the floor before looking up to meet my gaze. "Look, I had to get some money, so I teamed up with Kevin to catch that idiot in the ice." We all look down at her and she was hissing and trying to claw her way out. "That's all." I say getting his attention again.

"We should go turn her in." Kevin says grabbing her and started walking towards the door, but he stopped in the door frame and looked back at us, because Train caught his attention.

"Kevin is it?" He nods, and Ara looks up at me. "Ara's mine." She heated up under my arm as it swung around her and I pulled her close. "My girlfriend."

"Oh I know, don't worry. I wasn't interested." He smirked, and I could see the truth in his eyes. He spun around again. "You can have the other half as promised, I'll be back, I just got to go cash in."

"Wait how do we know you won't just take off with the money?" Ara asks stopping him.

"You have my word, and I never break promises." He left without another word, and I looked down at her. I chuckle and look at the ground.

"I can see why you get so... angry when it come to subjects about Saya." I let go to look at her.

"Train... I... I'm sorry." She says.

"Sorry, for what?"

"I didn't tell you... what I was planning, but I knew you wouldn't let me do it, especially with him. So I'm sorry I made you worry." She says.

"Cat..." I say smirking. "What were you doing with him."

"I was trying to make money for valentines day. I wanted to spend it with you, since we were only lovey-dovey once... no wait now twice, and I wanted it to be special." I hug her.

"Hey anything you do, is fine. Just as long as I'm with you. You didn't need to go and do more jobs on your own..."

She let go to look up at me. "Is it because if we were to ever split, you and Sven wouldn't be able to survive without my help." I roll my eyes and look at her again. "Train. I love you. (だいすき)

"I love you too." Kevin came back and handed over an envelope to her. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Kevin. I guess we'll see you around?" She says looking over at him.

"I know. I'll be back anyway to tease your boyfriend." I could feel my anger boil. I know he's up to something else. "See you around." and he was gone.

"Come on let's go back." I tell her, but she looked as if she remembered something.

"Hey Train, I just remembered something about you." I look at her and she continues. "Somethings going to happen to you, and when that does happen, I won't be able to..."She stops and blushes. "Resist you."

"Resist? What're you talking about?" She giggled and smiled up at me.

"It'll happen soon, and it's okay, I won't at least try and get jealous when Kyoko stops by... well it's not like you care about her anyway."

"Kyoko? That girl from the Apostles?" I stare at her. "What are you talking...Ara?" She was running out the door.

"Race you back!" I smirked.

"Alright! Here I come!" I tried moving, but my feet were froze to the ground. "Dammit! Not again!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We sat at the inn and I rested my head on my hand , and Sven was reading. Train sneezed and broke Sven's newspaper. I giggle at Sven now that he was drenched in Train's snot milk.

"Wow whoops." train scratches the back of his neck.

"You did that on purpose!" Sven yells. They start attacking each other.

"You seriously going to attack each other just because of a sneeze?" I yell at them.

"You'd get angry too!" suddenly I was thrown into their war.

"There's gossip." Eve says, with a heavy hazy purple mist around her. We all stopped to look at her. "Train, there is someone who does not like and is talking about you now, and there is an omen of unfortunate things to come." I was pinned to the ground by Sven, and Train held onto his collar.

"Like bad luck?" Sven asks.

"Yes bad luck." Eve says point blank. He sits up and stares at the fan, suddenly his stomach growled.

"Sven..." He leans against Sven. "I'm so hungry."

"You had breakfast this morning." He falls over onto the ground.

"What? That was this morning! Now it's dinner time!" Train whines.

"If you've got a problem with how I run things go and get your own stinking job."

"Ara what happened to the money you made?" He looked at me hopeful.

"I can't help you there. Remember instead of spending the money today for our special day. The other half went to gas and your uncontrollable hunger."

"Well let's get more money." I say.

"Oh yeah fine let's go. Well get a job and it'll pay tons."

"I am going with you." Eve says running towards us.

"Sure why not? The cat and the princess... we're gonna nab a big one."

"I will nab one you will back me up." He grumbled and stared down at her. I grabbed his hand and his fingers laced with mine.

"Hey train you okay with my valentines?" He looked over at me.

"You mean those chocolates this morning? I told you it's okay, I'm happy with whatever you get me."

"When did you two become so lovey dovey?" Eve asks.

"Well you could say thanks to Kevin.." I say with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Which one has the least bang for the buck. I want this to be easy." He says scanning the wall of fliers.

"Oh Mr. Black." We all look back and in runs Kyoko. She knocks over him causing me to fall. I grumble and look up at her. "We're finally together." She leans down and tries to kiss him. I grab a cat and hand it over to Train. "Gross!"

"You're with the Apostles of the Star." I lean over and push her over. She glares at me, but I look down at Train.

"She was but she quit with Charden." I say.

"I can talk for myself."

"Quit?"

"Yeah because she doesn't want to fight you, and all that Jazz." I grab his hand and help him to his feet... but when I went to let go her squeezed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Didn't I just say I can talk for myself. What're you psychic or something?"

"No I'm..."

"I've got a present to give to you." She interrupted me. " I swear your gonna love this. It's totally perfect for you." She says going through her bag. "Here!"

"Hold on there missy. You owe me an apology for knocking over my table."the badly drawn man threw her.

"Hey she may be an annoying bitch, but she doesn't need to be treated that way." He spun around and stepped on her chocolate.

"Maybe an apology won't be enough. Maybe you'll have to earn my forgivness in a different way... hm?" He says to both of us.

"That was the wrong move" We say in unison.

"I made those for Mr. Black, and no one else. He was suppose to have my chocolates and not you!"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Train yells. Kyoko breathes fire and Train steps down on his face. The sprinklers go off and everyone leaves screaming. Train walks over and picks up the chocolate.

"Mr. Black you called me.." I smack her in the head.

"You idiot he wasn't talking to you, you bimbo." She growled and we stare each other down.

"You're not one of them any longer right?" Train says getting our attention.

"Yeah that's right."

"Then don't use those powers anymore." I smiled at Train. He was being sweet.

"Mr. Black..." She blushes." You got it. Never again." He smiles and takes a bite.

"Uh... Train?" I say remembering the chocolates.

"This stuff is pretty good. Yo princess, cat you should give it a taste.

"No thank you." Eve says.

"I'd rather not fry my taste buds." I say chuckling.

"What're you talking about... you know it's a little spicy." His face turns red and he began running around.

"Too much habenero? Maybe.."

"What idiot puts Habenero in chocolates?" I say. She almost went to rebuttal, but the building exploded. I got trapped underneath chunks of the building. I sit up and watched as Train got shot in the shoulder.

"Well it's our favorite stray cat. This makes the game even more interesting."

"You scum..." He says his tongue sticking out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that is quite the long story... I'll deal with formal introductions and details later. I high anticipate your appearance when next meet."

"Whath...?"

"Leon, we're leaving." They left and I quickly began to wrap up his shoulder.

"Mr. Black your hurt."

"Ah it's nothing it's just a little scrape." She almost went in to attack him, but I stopped her. We were attacking each other.

"Back off you crazy psycopath! He's hurt remember... so don't go and jump on him!"

"Quit getting in my way!"

"Hey your foods on the table. Don't you want to eat?" Sven asks after we get back.

"Yes! I want to eat! But I can't because my taste buds are fried and of course you jerks got me spicy noodles!"

"Awww... Train you want me to kiss it to make it better?" I tease.

"Now's not the time!" I smile and hug him tight.

"Hey remember what I told you yesterday?" He nodded. "Well your going to change soon."

"What?"

"Mr. Black!" Kyoko yelled. I got knocked down into Train and she attacked me again.

"Watch out she's one of the Apostles!" Sven yelled suitcase at ready. Some how I rolled out and she tried to get him.

"She quit and I told her where we were staying." Eve states.

"What? You did what?" Train and I yell together. I jump back in.

"I told her. If she searched for you she could give away our location."

"I think there is a better way to handle her! I say grabbing some rope.

"What do you want from me you lunatic!" Train says holding up a chair.

"I was worried I couldn't stop think about that bullet wound on account of little ol me." I jumped in between them and Train fell to one knee.

"Train what's wrong?" Sven asks.

"It's the bullet, he's gonna."

"AH!" Train yelled I grabbed him and held him in my embrace. He began to glow, and just like that he shrunk in my arms.

"Train?" I ask him. He looks up and blinks. I hold him closer. "I told you this would happen." He just stared at everyone. "Don't worry... it doesn't last long."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stood at the window staring out at the world. Sven stood there smoking, and Eve had left with the psycho a while ago. "The neighborhoods a little rough, but I think it's the perfect place to lie low." We both look back at Train, and Sven bursts out laughing.

"What? What's so funny!" He yells.

"Awww Train you make it more difficult sitting that way. Almost too perfect!"

"Hey!" He yells. I hugged him when the door flies open, Kyoko and Eve standing in the door way.

"Ta da! Never fear Kyoko's here."

"I brought some clothes." Eve announces.

"Didn't we leave you at the last hotel?" I growled at her. She glares back.

"I could say the same thing?"

"Is that your best comeback? I can do better than that." I smirk evily.

"At least I don't have to try hard." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not trying hard, it just comes naturally. Unlike you, who has to say the first thing that pops into my mind. At least my insults are witty, and it stung a little didn't it." She growled her fist tightening. "Like it matters anyway. I got what I wanted." I leaned into Train. We started attacking each other again, then at the same time we punched each other in the face and stared at Train in his first outfit.

"Look at you, you're so adorable. How perfect. I've always wanted a little brother, you want me to bring you cookies and milk before nap time?" She and Sven can't stop laughing.

"Shut up!" We say in unison. He puts the next one on and it doesn't suit him at all.

"Very becoming." Sven comments he poses for the next outfit.

"It's cute..." Eve says for this one. He goes and throws the next outfit on.

"You don't have to pose you know." I say smirking.

"Might as well." He says.

"Positively stunning Mr. Black." She says after the next outfit. Finally the last one looks normal.

"Looks pretty good, but you know..." He says leaning into the chair. "We're gonna have to come up with some kind of plan to turn you back to normal again."

"Nah, it'll be a piece of cake. If I keep eating right and resting, I'll be just fine!" He states.

"Look this isn't a cold alright!" Sven snaps.

"I think good food and rest would be helpful." Eve states.

"Well if it was that psychopathic doctor that shot you, and the bullet wasn't filled with spirit water, it must have something to do with nano technology."

"Too bad it missed the psychopathic stalker.." I mutter, but Kyoko heard me.

"What are you talking about? Creed was no where near us." I smack my forehead."

"Oh my god." I look over and Train has his finger to his chin.

"Wait nano tech? Nano tech like Eve? That means..." He smirks and chuckles. "Maybe I have transformation powers too.." He jumps up then runs. "Trans..."

"Train wait!" but it was too late he jumped out the window, then pummels to the ground.

"Hey! Where the hell are my wings!" He yells.

"Train it's not the same, it was bullet, nothing was injected into your system!" I yell back.

"Yeah right dummy." Sven mutters, he must be talking about Train.

"Man what a rip off! I guess I'll just use my own feet. How boring!" He yells back.

"Wait Mr. Black! I'm coming with you!" She jumps and falls on top of Train.

"Dumbass." I look at Sven. "I'll go keep an eye on them." I jump out too, but I grab the drain pipe and slide all the way down.

"Eh... whatever.." Was the last thing I heard before sprinting off to find them.

"Train." I say giggling. He got some milk, but was halfway done, I had already chugged mine. Kyoko was going off about something, but I really didn't pay much attention.

"Yeah what is it cat?"

"Hey how come she gets a nickname?" Kyoko whines.

"Oh you've got one. It's psychopath." I tell her. She thought about that and placed a finger under her chin.

"But I thought that was the doctors nickname."

"Oh my god..." She ignores me and goes on ranting about Train.

"So what did you want?" Train asks getting my attention again.

"I know what your thinking, so I was wondering if I can have the rest of your milk." He looks at it then up at me. "Thanks." I say after he finally hands it to me.

"So you know how I change back don't you." He asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"So..."

"So I'm not going to tell you. For two reasons. One because you're suppose to help someone, and you can only do it in this form, and two for my pleasure." He smirks.

"wow doesn't that make you a pedophile?" I roll my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"No, if it's you. You're a whole different story." He goes back in though and I remember the gun. I tugged on Train interrupting him from his horrid flashback and began sprinting before the first gun shot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He held up the gun to the back of his neck. "I wouldn't if I were you. Get moving." Eve drops the girl in Tim's lap. He looks over at me and shoots. I react faster my breath reaches the bullet before it touches me. He growls.

"I let you go this time." He was gone. I smirked at Train and he looks away. I walk over to Tim and the small girl.

"Hey you okay?" I offer my hand he looks at it before grabbing it.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Tim do you want to take us to your home?" I offer. He looks at me.

"How'd you.."

"Trust me, it's a long story, I'd rather explain things when he comes back." I tell him, hope fills his eyes.

"You know about..."

"Yeah I do, it might take sometime, he might not return today, but he will trust me." We get to the bus.

"What are you?" He asks.

"Honestly she's indescribable." Train smirks. I smack his chest and he chuckles.

"Look it's Tim!"

"What's up Tim." Little kids swarm around him, jumping on him.

"Tim? I'm glad your back." Out steps a girl with rolled up pants a lavender top,with a white undershirt. Layla.

"Layla." Tim says. She walks forward and touches his face.

"Aw did they come after you again?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"What happened? You're obviously hurt." They begin to walk inside, and we follow. We sat down and he looked at us. It was silent for a while.

"Your name is Train isn't it?" He slammed his hands down on the table. "Will you help us?"

"Will I help you with what?" Train says laid back.

"Gangsters want to take over this factory site. They want to tear it down and turn it into a huge casino."

"And your point?" I watched Train, so calm. I stared down at the ground... Train...

"We need to protect our home, we need someone with the strength to drive them away." It was quiet again. Tim was now staring at Train's gun.

"Sorry, this doesn't involve me." He started to walk out.

"Train.." I got up and held his hand.

"What is it?" He squeezed my hand. I just held his hand and my mouth shut. I twas hard to tell him I want to hold him like this, even though, it's not part of what just happened. It'll play out, that I know for sure. He looked up at me, the kids glomped onto him the minuted he walked outside.

I giggled and felt a tugging on my side. I looked down and noticed a girl. "Hi.."

"Hi..." She whispered, timid and shy. "The boys won't let me play with them, can I play with you?"

"Of course, what's your name sweety?"

"Kira."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, come on." She grabbed my hand and followed Train arund to the other car. Train watched me enter with Kira he smiled up at me and the boys jumped onto his back. Kira looked at me and I picked her up and squeezed her in on Train's back.

"Yay this is fun!" I giggled and I felt that needy feeling again.

"Train." Thank god I'm saved by Eve. He looked up at her.

"What is it Eve?"

"Tim will take on the gang even if he has to do it alone. He wants to protect everyone and take revenge." Eve states

"Are you sure?" He slowly started to get up and I grabbed Kira before he got up all the way.

"Yes."

"So he's seeking revenge." He had that look again. I let go of Kira and went to Train. "That's so stupid.

"I think that I will stay here for a while." I looked up at Eve.

"What do you mean?"

"Train..." I sigh and he looks at me. "She wants to stay because Tim desperately wants to protect his friends, and we would like to protect his friends with him.

"But Princess... Cat." He got to his feet and headed outside. I thought about staying and letting him think it through, but he was waving me outside.

"Hey Eve you don't mind..."

"Not at all." I smiled and went out. Train had set up a bottle and began walking back I stood against the cool brick walls and waited until the flashback was done. He shot the can and held his shoulder.

"I guess the damage to my shoulder is worse than I though." I walked over and he stared at me. "He's getting revenge."

"Train, your childhood is different than his. I know revenge is stupid, but let him figure it out." He smirked.

"Yeah, but you already know what I was going to do don't you."

"Of course, I'm one step ahead. That is if I remember correctly. Which is most of the time."

"If only you were a foot shorter." He mumbled and tint of red beamed across the bridge of his nose. I blinked a couple of times.

"But normally your plenty taller. Oh I see you can't reach my lips." His face turned even more red.

"Shut up!" He said childlike.

"Train you know I love you." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you too..." He let go and stood on his toes. I giggled before leaning down and kissing him. I wanted to hold the kiss, but he went back down on his feet.

"Now you know how girls feel" He chuckled and I held him tight.

"Just for that I might turn you in for child harassment." He kissed me again. "Besides... I wouldn't let you go back down, I would be able to hold you up."

"You wouldn't be able to turn me in... you've already agreed to be mine." I kissed his forehead.

"Or mine..."

"alright lets go it's getting late." I grabbed his hand, heading back. We were on the stairs when we heard the children complaining.

"Please don't say that boys. It's rude." Layla stated as we were coming into the room.

"But Miss Layla."

"Thanks Eve, that was very sweet."

"Something smells good!' I watched Train walk over and look at the burnt omelette. I sat down next to Kira.

"Uh... What's that black thing?"

"An Omelette."

"Oh did you make it princess?" She picked it up and turned to Train.

"Try it.."

"Me?" He says shock.

"Ew! Are you gonna eat that?"

C'mon!"

"Eat it..." The were stating.

"Eat!" I start chanting and they all join in. "Eat! Eat! Eat!"

"Don't encourage them!" He yells at me.

"It's okay Train you eat anything and besides, even if I wasn't here they still would have chanted. I just wanted to be the first one to start!" I smirk.

"Exactly how many times have you watched this part?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Oh just eat it already." He stares at the plate before picking one up and sticking it in his mouth.

"It's not all that bad! Just a little burned that's all." Everyone else tasted it and even though it was burnt they still ate it. The sun was gone and everyone was heading to bed. I climbed to the roof and Train followed, and behind him was Tim. Damn, I was hoping for some alone time. I laid down and watched the stars listening to Train talk to Tim.

"You don't know how to use that Tim." I sighed and watched a shooting star go by. "Do you really think using a gun is a way to avenge your parents?" I smiled.

"What are you going to lecture me or something?"

"Just about the gun." Train states. "But I didn't say not to avenge your parents, Did I? You're the leader here right?" I got up and watched them. "Hey listen Tim, don't forget that there are people here who need you, and if you die..." He paused then laid down. I grabbed my knees and rested my head against them.

"Look, I know I have to be here for Layla and them, but.. I just..." He was lost with words. Finally the moment I was waiting for!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Cat!" I leaned back and began to fall from the roof. I blew out ice and landed behind a trash can. I watched as Tim got to the bottom.

"This is our home! Get off our property you jerks!" He yelled.

"You must have some kind of a death wish kid!"

"I think you do!" I blew out ice and Train landed in front of the frozen statue, and attacked the guy on the left. I smirked and jumped into action. They began shooting at us and I came up behind the one on the right. Train kicked the one on the left, and I roundhouse kicked him to the ground. He was about to shoot, but I froze his hands before he could.

Two tried to shoot at Kira and Layla, but Eve shielded them. She smashed their car and they began to run. I kicked one in the face and Train shot the other in the hand, because he took aim at me. "Try to kill her again and all hell will break loose!"

He panicked and began to run. I got the one aiming at Train. He blocked the bullet and I punched him hard enough that a couple of his teeth flew from his mouth. "Same goes here."

"Hold it right there!" Their leader held a gun to the little girls head. The other had Kira.

"You asshole would shoot a child?" I yelled.

"Say something again I dare you!" I grumbled. "Now give us the gun kid."

"If I hand it over will you let go of the girls?"

"Of course." Train threw over the fake gun and they tried to grab it, but it started to grow back as Eve's hair. They were distracted enough that I freeze the minion and Train shot the gun out of his hand, and Layla caught the girl. I had Kira. Tim ran over and kicked him in the face. He looked up at Layla. "You okay?"

She nodded and walked over to Train. He held his gun out to the leader.

"Do you want to finish this guy off?" He gave the gun to Tim. "Here it's up to you." He looked at the gun before he pointed it down on him.

"Tim?" Layla called out.

"Are you going to shoot?" Train and I ask at the same time.

"No, this guy is not worth killing." He hit him in the face with the handle of the gun. "Now, get out of here!" Train smirked and I wrapped my arms around him, he leaned against me.

"It worked huh Train?"

"You knew?"

"I told you in the alleyway." I giggle. They hopped into there cars and drove away.

"Right."

"hey lets head back now okay?" I say to Train and Eve.

"I feel like a hot shower." Train states. "So lets hurry back, but no cheating this time." He looked down at this feet just to make sure.

"Eve you in?" She nodded. "Alright ready, set... GO!" We began to run and I made it past Train I rounded the corner and stopped and froze the ground. I saw Eve had already hid and Train was rounding the corner.

"Wait up!" He yelled. "Ah.." He fell down on the ice, and I couldn't help but laugh, and Eve took off. "Hey I said no cheating!"

" No you only meant that for your feet, not during competition."

"Let's try this again, without ice?' hey says getting off the ground. "Winner gives the winning kiss tonight."

"You're on!"

"GO!"

I stared out the window irritated. I was so damn close he was in the shower and Sven was watching the door.

"Where've you been?" He asks.

"Just out." He states.

"Just out? Who is it I'm running around for?" He looks over at me. "What's your problem?"

"Train cheats and he told me I couldn't stupid... kiss... cheater... cat." I grumble.

"Did you say kiss?" I ignored him and he looked over at Eve. "Eve? What's up?" She blushed and turned away.

"No luck..." Rinslette says coming through the door with Kyoko behind. "Not even one damn lead."

"Hey there! We're here. Mr. Black, Sven?" I look over at her and tied her down. " Hey what the hell?"

"Shut up!"

Train came out of the bathroom fool grown. "Train..." she looked over at Sven. "Sven! You liar! You told me he was a little boy!"

"Hey! Your back to normal!" Sven states.

"Oh wow!" I look down at Kyoko, glaring at her, and she went quiet again.

" I am? Oh yeah! Huh?" He feels himself this way and that. Sven sighs.

"Making us worry for nothing."

"Well Sven, you really had me fooled for a while."

"How did you grow so fast was it the hot water?" Kyoko states.

"You're like a cup of noodles, just add water." Eve states.

"A cup of noodles?" He looks at me and notices that I'm blushing, and Kyoko's tied up. "Cat you okay?"

"Go put some damn clothes on." I say angrily.

"um.. I'm going to go back to my hotel." Rinslette says.

"While your out can you take this with you?" Sven grabs her, and walks to the door.

"I'll walk you back Rinslette." Sven says, and then leave. Eve hops into the shower, so now it's just Train and I.

"Are you mad because you lost that race?" Train says now that were alone. He only managed to get his pants on.

"No.." He smirks and hugs me tight.

"At least I can hug you with your head against my chest. I love you Ara." I twisted myself around in his arms and kissed him.

"As promised, I love you more Train." He kissed me this time and I could hear his heartbeat. He was warm and his chest was smooth. I parted for air then kissed him again. My hands freely roamed his broad chest and his hands were going through my hair. I let the kiss go again, and smiled.

"I think I love you like this Train. The lover cat. Is it so awkward now?"

"No, because I want to share my love with you." He pecked my forehead.

"Share love?" I blushed and he blushed when he got it. He looked at me before leaning in for a kiss, but Eve came out of the shower and we both jumped. I giggle nervously.

"Well... goodnight!" I jumped in bed my heart racing. Train and I almost... what would have happened if Eve wasn't here? Would we have done it?" I didn't want to think about it so I fell alseep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I've known Train for a year and three months, we became a couple nine months ago. It's almost been a year. A couple of days ago we almost made it to the next step, things have not been the same between me and Train, and we don't bring it up, but on occasion we get close to kissing, but we stop ourselves because we both probably think it might be too son again, at least that's what I think.

They all went down into the lobby and I stayed to 'take a shower' but I'm watching the news. Creed was up to no good. Okay so I really did need a shower. I took a quick one then went out onto the patio to see everyone sitting around, Train was doing a handstand on the railing, I sat down next to Sven.

Eve poked him in the stomach with her hair causing him to loose balance. "Careful." and he fell. I giggled as the cats scattered.

"What was that for princess!" He yelled. "And what the hell are you laughing at." I stop and smile.

"You are much to slow Train." She states, playing with cat hand puppets.

"Very funny!"

"Settle down." Sven says placing his cup down. "Don't forget it was you who wanted time to recover and get back to your old self. That's why we took this vacation in the first place...hm..." He says calmly.

"He's right Train, now hurry up and grow up so you guys can get a job because we're running out of money real fast."

"Mhmmm..." Eve says after Rinslette.

"I can't even listen to you any more. You guys are more worried about money than your friends health." He speaks with his hands.

"Aww come on Train you know I don't think that." I say. He smiles at me.

"So other than cat..." He spins around and stares at the beach. His eyes widen when he catches something on the shore line.

"Look Train. Not to say your dramatic, but there's such a thing as priorities... Train? You okay?" He went silent for a long time. He turns his head with a smirk.

"Nah it's nothing..."

I yawned and pawed out on the table. "Well I don't know about you, but today sure has been a long and boring one." I stood up and walked over to Train.

"Yeah Ara's right." Sven yawns. "C'mon let's go inside" He gets up and Eve follows.

"Actually I"m going to explore around town. I'll catch you later." Rinslette calls out shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Train." I lay my head against his shoulder. His arm automatically wraps around me.

"I know." He sighs and squeezes my shoulder. "You already know huh?"

"Yeah." I'm quiet again. It's peaceful with us watching the sunset like this, nothing should ruin this moment, yet two people could and did. Creed, and Number one. "Do you want me to stay at the hotel tonight? Or do you want me to go out there? I remember what's going to happen."

"I admire you Cat." He says letting go and leaning into the railing. I sit down on the ledge.

"You should. After all you wouldn't be my boyfriend if you didn't." I smile at him and he sits down next to me.

"Well what do you want to do?" He grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine.

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to be in the way." I lean against him again, this time my back against his chest, him being my support as I balanced on the railing.

"Who says you'll be in my way? If it's a private matter between me and her, it wouldn't matter."

"I admire you Train." He smirks.

"The reasoning as you." He turns to look at me. "I love you Ara."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My hand was tightly wrapped around Trains. He squeezed mine reassuringly. "Train Heartnet." we stare forward at her waiting for her to compose herself. "I cannot tolerate this. Matters concerning you and I is a private matter."

"Hold on. I am already fully aware of the situation at hand. I know a lot about the numbers and where Train comes from. I'm not here to gin the way, I'm only here because of Train."

"I see." She stares at Train.

"Train didn't tell me about the numbers, I knew because I'm not from here."

"So why follow Train in the first place?" She questioned.

"Because I love her." Train spoke this time. He squeezed my hand again. She was silent again, trying to compose of the matter.

"And yes I'm in love with him."

"Very well, if you wish to continue this charade, I won't stop you, but just remember, your small amount of involvement with him and I is what you wish to do with your life." She was lost with words. "I've come to clean the slate, now draw your hades." She spun around and held the sword up to Train. Lighting boomed across the ocean, and it began to rain.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood." He tells her nonchalantly.

"My duty compels me to finish what we began." I giggled a little, but I kept it to myself, I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter if your trying to be serious or not, duty is still a funny word. Train stares at her wide eyed.

"I may have left chronos." He smirks. "but I have no intention of fighting you, Sephria."

"Tell me Heartnet, this freedom you sought by leaving chronos could you not handle the pressures of working for a noble cause?" She states.

"The only thing I want is to live life in my terms." He smirks again then squeezes my hand. "And apart of that life, I only want to be with her." I blush, haven't done that in a while.

"Very well in that case, I want Hades back." We were now drenched from the rain.

"That's right, you were the one who gave me Hades. I forgot about all that." He looks down. His wet hair sticking to his face.

"A gun is no more than a tool for killing. Since you swore to never take another souls life, you have no use for Hades." She never once dropped her sword.

"Sorry, no can do. I still got a lot of unfinished business." He raises one arm to scratch the back of his neck, then looks up. "Redemption, for the lives I've taken with Hades."

"Hm..." She lowers her sword and stares at the ground. "That's too bad." She raises it high in the air. "Then I have no other choice, but to take Hades off your corpse." She charges forward and her sowrd is an inch away from flesh. Train stands there without flinching away.

"Do you remember the ice cold rain, just like tonight?" She asks.

"No, no stupid flashbacks." I yell before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry please continue."

"Sephiria. I got to admit, I've forgotten exactly what you said to me on that night." He looked at his hand and clenched it. "But now, I think I understand what you were saying. The true meaning behind those words."

"It's ironic one must kill to uphold peace, but for every number of Chronos, that's no more than an undeniable analogy."

"If that's the case, then every number, is no more than a mindless sheep." Train states.

"Is that why you left? Because you disagreed with our morals?" She questioned.

"You've overestimated me, the life of a stray cat suits my personality better."

"You don't looks so stray at the moment." She pointed out.

"It's not the same when it's two stray cats, both of us lost our purpose, and we intend to find it together."

"Well, that's unfortunate, those destined to work as a number feel no pain or remorse, when shedding, the blood of the enemy, and that is why I came here." She looked like she had something to say to finish her speech when something caught her attention.

"Charden." I whisper, we all jump out of the way.

"I was hoping that would be enough to kill you. You are number one, indeed." He says with a smirk. Train and I are knocked to the ground, and Sephiria is ready for battle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He held his hand out and out flowed this reddish orange liquid, making a barrier around us. "However, now that you are inside of my barrier, you will not escape. Are you ready to meet your demise?"

"Charden Flamburg, deserter of the Apostles of the stars." Sephiria states.

"So he left too?" Train asks.

"Unfortunately.." I tell him.

" I see you know who I am. Your Sephiria Ars. The leader of the Chronos Numbers." His soul shot out of the ground and barely missed her shoulder. " I wouldn't leave if I were you."

"Now I see what you mean by your barrier. It's a cute trick." Grim reapers start rising from the ground slowly.

"Black cat. I have no reason to fight you today, um.." He looks at me.

"Ara, or just cat." I provide for him.

"I've seen you with him before. Well same goes for you I have no reason to fight you, nor do I want you two involved. Move out of the area, immediately."

I get to my feet and begin to help Train up. " You deserted the Apostles of the star, why would you still want a number dead?" Train asks.

"Why?" He begins to chuckle. "You should know black cat."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Chronos represents evil that threatens the entire world. You were unable to accept that, and deserted just like me, did you not?"

"I did leave Chronos, but I wouldn't exactly call the Apostles of the star perfect angels."

"Your absolutely right. That's why I chose to make my own path just as you did yourself. Of all people I thought you'd be able to understand how I feel."

"Sorry Charden, but I don't" charden glares at Train and I can't believe how invisible I've become.

"The so be it." He pushes his glasses onto the rim of his nose and one grim reaper jumps out and attacks us. We jump in opposite directions Train shoots three down before landing on the balls of his feet, I freeze one of and roundhouse kicks it and shatters onto the ground. Train jumps back over and shoots the one standing in front of Sephiria and I quickly jump over it's scythe.

"Now." Sephiria gets chardens attention and he quickly conjures more. I get the one behind, Train gets the one on the left and she slices through the ones in front of her. Now Charden tries to creat a new barrier but quickly Sephiria finds an opening.

"Damn it! She found and opening." Charden grunts. Sephiria charges forward trying to cut his hand, but he quickly makes a shield around his hand. This wasn't good enough for her. She slashes against it a couple of times causing the shield to break down.

Charden gets this worried look, and doesn't realize her foot came up. She kicks him and he falls to the ground, sliding down in the mud.

"You might as well give up now Charden. There's no way you can beat Sephriria." Train says breaking the tension.

"Chronos is a towering giant and you left the Apostles of the star, you're delusional to think you could defeat us all by yourself."

"That's why I chose to become an assassin. Even a tiny parasite can bring down a giant. As long as the central nerve is destroyed." He states.

"So naïve, I'll make your suicidal dreams a reality." She raised her sword.

"Don't do it Sephiria." Train tries to stop her.

"Just put the sword down." I say coming up on her right.

"Why are you two still here? This doesn't concern you now leave."

"She's right." Charden raises from the ground releasing his liquid soul thing again. He shot out a clond of himself and aimed. Sephiria push us out of the way. " I will put an end to Chronos even if it kills me in the process." He grew ten times stronger.

"No you won't." Swiftly, like a matrix move, dodges each of his attempts to kill her. She jumps up and begins to strike.

"Stop!" Train and I yell." Her sword pegs off his glass and Train stops her sword with Hades held up. I froze her hand stiff. Chardens glass break and he falls to the ground. He glares her down, and I step back unfreezing her hands.

"I don't care who you're with, you won't be killing each other, not in front of me.." I wanted to add or me, but this was Train's moment. He smirks and lifts the gun away.

"Okay no I can say it, please don't kill in front of me either." I say smirking then stepping over to Train.

"I see so this is the path you chosen to fight now isn't Train?"

"I guess you can say that." He spins his gun in the palm of his hand.

"Show off." I smirk and he kisses me.

"A friend once told me that a gun doesn't have to be used for killing."

"And who was this friend of yours?" He felt me twitch and answered quickly.

"Just someone showed me what it means to be free." She handed Train a bullet. "what is this?"

"A bullet made of orachalchum. It's yours now." She smiled and told him about the bullet. She walked passed him then stopped. "Heartnet, I look forward to seeing how you use that orachalchum bullet. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"Sephiria.." He smiles and looks at me. "Let's go."

"Wait." I squeeze his hand and he stops. "Train there is something we have to discuss, I've been thinking about it a lot lately." He stares at me.

"What are you..." He stares at me wide eyed. "I've been thinking about it too. Look." He stares at the ground.

"We're not ready." We say in unison. We smirk at each other. "It just took me by surprise I couldn't." I state.

"Hey it's okay. I love you but the day you say your ready is the day I be with you forever."

"I love you Train."

"Well right now let's just move into the next stage of kissing." He smirks and holds me tight. His lips gently press up against mine and I lean in deepening the kiss. I could feel his lips part and his tongue licking my bottom lip. I open slightly and our tongues meet. I could feel myself smirking as we fight for dominance. He feels every inch of my mouth and let go for air.

His eyes were sparkling from the sunrise, this was a great place to experience this with him. "Just promise me this, when this whole situation is done and over with, I want you to be my first." I blush deeply.

"Your serious about this.." I nodded. "I promise, just promise we'll be each others first." I almost stared at him in disbelief that he hasn't before, but smile when I remember his past.

"Agreed." We say in unison. We lean in and kiss each other like that was how we make a bonded promise to each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We ended up agreeing to stay one more week, and because of my awesome nabbing abilities we had enough to eat and possibly get around.

"Train hey do you want to go out and turn in another bounty?" I ask walking over to him. He was sitting on the couch. He smiles at me and pats the seat next to him. I giggle before cuddling up to Train.

"So what's up? You've been hyper all of a sudden and turning more and more bounties, what are you really up to?"

"Tomorrow is our tenth month anniversary, not that it really matters, it's almost been a year, and I know it's early, but I want to start saving up for a gift something really special." He lifted my chin and I leaned in and kissed him.

"Doesn't matter? We've been together this long is kind of a miracle." I slap him and rolled my eyes he chuckles then continues. "I think we should celebrate because this is my longest relationship, and I hope this could last a lifetime. I love you cat." He kissed me this time.

"Hey we can celebrate tomorrow, today let's earn some money." I stand up and pull Train from the T.V.

"Alright, let's go." He grabs my hand and heads towards the nearest bar. WE stared at the bulletin board for a long time deciding which one we'd take. I smile and stare at a cheaper one, 100,000.

"I think we should do this one." We say in unison. We look at each other and smile, but we see that we're pointing to different posters and frown.

"Train, sweety, we would have a better time catching easy low paying jobs."

"Ara, honey, we should not waste our time and have fun catching tougher bounties." I glare at him.

"Wasting time? It wouldn't be wasting time if they're easy to get, it's easy money."

"Of course it is..." He snapped back. "That's why it would be fun money instead."

"Alright fine, let's have a race." I grab the one from Train's hand and he finds one with the same amount. "Whoever wins gets to pick the next bounty, loser has to admit defeat."

"You're on!" We stormed out of the bar and go in different directions. I stop and look at my flier. Worth 900,000. Roy Adante. He didn't look so horrible. In fact, I saw him yesterday at the market. I giggle, and start running toward the store. I walk up to the clerk and she smiles at me.

"Hello." I greet her with a smile.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" I unfold the bounty flier and show it to her. Her smile fades and begins to panic.

"Is something wrong?" She nods and pulls me in close.

"I'd stay away from him, if I were you. It wouldn't matter if your a sweeper or not, he'll take you." She whispers.

"Hey, I'll be fine, I'm a different kind of sweeper." Take me? Did she mean take on me?

"No, no he's strong, I was a sweeper, I tried to take him in when he stole my most precious thing of mine." Her eyes got watery. I wonder what it was to make her cry.

"Please, I want to help."

"You're not afraid of loosing your valuable thing?" I smile at her.

"Hey he can't take what isn't aready gone, don't worry about me." I've only got on important, thing, and that is Train, he can't take him away if he's not here.

"You don't seem the type..." She stared at me. "It's not my business, here's the address, please just be careful." I nodded.

"I will, thank you." I smile and head out, Tonight I will prove Train wrong!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I walked into an abandoned warehouse trying to ignore the smell of dead rat, looking to find anything out of the ordinary. Just for security purposes, I froze the door just in case he tries to escape. "Hello?" I prompted.

"So you're alone." My heart skipped a beat. His voice doesn't sound like a murderer. I spun around and stared at him. This was definitely my bounty. "My dearest princess do you wish to attend our business somewhere more flattering?"

"Here is fine." He smirks at me. I pull out the flyer. "I'm here to turn you in, because it's my job as a sweeper." his smirk grew from cheekbone to cheekbone.

"Ah sweeper... is that so. By any chance do you have a name?"

"It's not going to do you any good learning it in hell." I spring forward for an attack, but he moved quicker than I did.

"I must know it when I call your name so erotically." I spun to the ground trying to knock him over from behind me, but he jumped into the shadows again.

"Erotically? What the hell are you talking about..." My eyes grew wide, and everything the store clerk said began to make sense.

"My dear child, do you not know?"

"You're going to rape me?"

"Ah, a virgin sweeper, this'll be fun!" He jumps out and I caught him throwing him across the room.

"I'd like to see you try." I waited and listened. Waiting for his next move.

"Don't tempt me!" I didn't anticipate this.

(Train's POV)

"Haha! Looks like I won!" I say handing the cash over to Sven. "Wait why did I give the cash to you?"

"Because you owe me, like it matters your going to eat off this money anyway..." He grumbled. "By the way where is Ara?"

"I don't know, maybe she's still trying to find her bounty." I sit down next to Sven.

"Yeah, but at 11 at night? You sure she's not in danger?"

"Relax Sven, this is Cat we're talking about, she's stronger than she looks." I don't know why, but Svens words still cut through me. I can't relax, the waiting is agonizing.

"Okay so lets talk about you and her..."

"You know what, I'm going to go find her so that I can rub it in her face that I won, I mean she doesn't have to keep looking for him..." I interrupted. I race down into town searching for any sign of her, but couldn't find her at all. I went into the outskirts of town where there where a bunch of old abandoned warehouses were.

"TRAIN!" I heard a girl scream.

"Dammit!"

(Ara's POV)

My head throbbed and I began to gain consciousness again. It felt like someone hit me in the head with a crowbar. Roy was that the sink rinsing off. We were in a completely different room and I noticed my hands were tied together and my feet were tied to the ends of the bed. I was relieved to find my clothes still on and a sheet was thrown over me.

Wait a minuted, what if he had already done what he needed to do? No because he kills the victim afterwords. Crap, I've got to find a way out.

"Oh good you're awake." I look over at him and he is shirtless, but still had boxer shorts on. Thank god.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do huh?" I yell.

"I'm going to enjoy this one! Feisty!" He walked over to me and looked forward. "There my prized possession." I see a camera. "I record these to enjoy the loneliness, but yours is going to be my favorite."

"You sick bastard!" He licks the side of my face.

"First I have to know a couple of details about yourself, like are you a virgin?" I blushed but I wasn't going to let him know the truth.

"No, gave that title up years ago." He smirked and went down to the end of the bed.

"Don't lie to me, if I find out you're a virgin before it's too late.. in fact why don't we check right now." What? He crawled up and I could feel his hands touching my inner thighs.

"No... Train..." I moaned unconsciously.

"Train? Is he your lover? Did he take it? What rightfully belongs to me?" my eyes widen as I felt a twinge of pain below. "you know for your information, you can scream as loud as you want no one will hear you anyways." He shifted and I screamed as loud as I could.

"TRAIN!" I moaned as eh crawled back up with a knife in his hand no.

"It's not nice to lie sweety." His dagger went under my shirt, and with a flick he had cut it off. "nice, you sure a beauty.

"No, please don't" I whimpered.

"Yes, just like the rest. You wenches are all the same." He leaned in then stopped when he heard someone moving in the other room. "Stay." He said getting up from the bed.

"Like I have a choice." I snapped. He waved me to be quiet then smirked.

"Do you have a friend here to rescue you?" He whispered before throwing the door open. No one was on the other side. He steps out and looks around, and gets kicked in the face, falling to the ground. I looked up to see Train. Roy looked to be unconscious. Train looked up at me then his eyes widen.

"Train!" My eyes felt watery and quickly rushed to my side. Swiftly he cut the rope around my hands and I sat up and hugged him. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you after this."

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head and he let go to look at me.

"I love you Train..." I said sobbing and smiling. He kissed me then freed my legs.

"So lets go turn this one in." He blushed and turned his head away.

"Hey Train you okay?" I looked down and realized I was in a skirt and bra. My face turned red.

"Here." He handed me his undershirt and I quickly put it on, it was a little baggy, but was enough to cover up. I hugged him from behind. I know now is not the time, but he looked sexy shirtless.

"Thank you."

"Let's go before he wakes up. We look down and he was gone.

"You're not taking her!" We search around trying to find him. It was really hard to see. "She is mine!"

"Train light switch." I whispered.

"You must be asking for a death wish, because Ara is mine!" I heard Train growl. He stuck his hand out and shot towards the switch, turning the lights on. I saw him behind train with a rope, panic struck through me, and I jump up and roundhouse kick him. Oh right... Tao power... I breathed out cold air around his body.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier..."

"No!I never fail!" He screamed.

"Looks like you just did, oh and you are right. I'm different in two ways. I have taoist powers, and I have a fantastic boyfriend." He pulled me into a kiss as I said that, and I could hear him screaming and whining to get free. Train and I rolled our eyes and picked him up carrying him back to the police, and collected our bounty.

"I'm sorry." We say in unison, and then laugh.

"Right now, I don't care about the fight we had or what almost happened, I just want to live in the moment." I say and spin into him, he hugs me and places his head on top of mine.

"Okay." He kisses my forehead. "Let's get back and get you all dolled up and go out to eat."

"Why don't we just get some new clothes... I'm pretty sure you're going to want your shirt back." He smiles and walks over to the store.

"By the way, what did you want to buy for me?" He asks.

"Something we can both use, in order to keep each other closer." I walked over to a stand and found two of the same phone, and they were the only one of it's kind left. "I'd like to get these phones please." the lady looked at me and smiled.

"I see that you're okay."

"Oh your the girl from earlier." she nodded and handed me back the phones. "Yeah we just turned him in, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.." She looked at me. "How did you survive, he killed his victims after he did what he had to do."

"I made him an offer." She looked sad, but continued. "He spared my life, if I slept with him everyday, and that I lured other girls to go find him... Thank you." I nodded to her. "Hey so is this the person that's valuable to you?" It took me a moment to remember the conversation before hand. I blushed hard.

"Before, I didn't realize what you meant." Train stared at me.

"Huh? I'm lost."

"It's okay, I love you." He kissed my forehead when a flash went off.

"Hey this would be a nice wallpaper." She had taken the picture on one of the phones.

"Hey!" I say flushed, she giggles.

"Oh can mine be of me and her actually kissing." Train says smirking.

"Train!" He pulls me into a kiss, and I forget everything. She takes the picture.

"This will be a reminder of the promise we made." I giggle.

"By the way... what's your name?"

"I'm Sora." I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ara, and this is Train." I smile and I could tell this was going to be the start of a hazardous friendship.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

"Whoa!Check out that fireball!" Train yells angrily at the T.V. "Run people , c'mon run, you're going to to be burned alive ya bunch of idiots." He chuckles and I sigh. Train has been overprotected since teh warehouse incident. I slammed my head down on the table

I get that he's worried, but he knows I can take care of myself. "where's Rinslette?" Eve asks turning away from train to look at a yawning Sven.

"Since she tends to have high standards than us, she checked into a ritzy hotel with a bath and a Soft bed. Not like we have any choice in the matter since we're broke." Sven says wiping his face off.

"I think I would enjoy sleeping in a soft bed." Eve says looking up at Sven.

"I'm sure you would but a hard bed is better for your back." Eve looks over at me looking for some more support on the matter, and I just shrug.

"I'm comfy, so I really don't have any complaints." She sighs.

"That's because you sleep next to Train." I blush and turned away.

"That's not it, I'm just use to it is all."

"I see you're as much as a cheapskate as ever." we all look up at the waitress.

"What are you doing here." Sven says shocked.

"You really want to know?" She says with a smirk .

"Of course I don't." Sven says shaking his head. "Just bring me some pancakes, syrup and some black coffee that's it."

"You'll be lucky if I bring you anything after treating me like that you big grump." She snaps "Hey." she looks over at Eve. "Could you tell your dad to be nicer to me."

"I told you she's not my kid." Sven yells, then she looks over at me.

"what about you, are you his niece, or even..." her eyes began to grow as did her smirk.

"Are you that much of an idiot? Friend... and over there is my boyfriend." I growl, she looks over at Train.

"If we're ordering food then count me in, whatevers fine with me." He zones back into the T.V.

"I forget is he your brother, son, or mooching cousin?"

"Shut up!" Sven and I growl.

"Oh well, I guess every family has it's problems." She walks away, and Sven and I both slammed our heads back down again.

"I guess... so Train it looks like your buddy is running late, you know, your new apprentice." Sven says chainging the subject.

"yeah He'll get here when he gets here." He reaches into his shirt. " Oh I forgot to tell you, he messaged me a while ago." Eve grabs the phone and begins to read the text out loud.

"Brother I found us a big job meet me at teh sweepers lounge in Fresia A.S.A.P."

"He found some work huh... that be nice cause as it stands now we're penniless, I don't even know if we'll be able to afford our tab here."

The waitress walks back out and hands us both a cup of coffee. "You know, you don't actually have a tab here."

We both sit up happy. "This coffee smells amazing where are the beans from." I ask

"Well I don't know it's instant." She states. Dissapointment struck throughout him.

"Instant coffee served in a coffee house, is nothing sacred anymore? Of course not Sven. what am I thinking." He talks quietly to himself.

"Were you monologuing?" I mumble. I sat up straight when he spit his coffee out.

"3 billion? That's insane!" He stood up and walked over to the wall. "Who could be worth that..." His eyes widen when he saw who.

"That's it... I am this close to kiccking your..."

"Sh..." He interuppted her. " We can't let my freind see this ad." Oh I forgot about that. I stood up and looked at the wall. "There's no telling what he'll do."

"And why should I listen to you again?" He looked at her like he didn't know what to say.

"Do you know when this was posted?" I ask her.

"I think it was the day before yesterday... all the sweepers around town have been saying that the bounties to high. Everyone's been to scared to take it."

"Right this high of a bounty would never be assigned to a run no criminal."

"On the Same day, somoen put up the poster right above it. do you think it's a concidious?" I shook my head no.

"A sweeper alliance?" Sven asked.

"Apparently that guys putting together a team of sweeepers to work towards that 3 billion."

"There is no way in hell we can let Train see this..." I say looking towards Sven, and he nods in agreement.

"Hey waitress?" We both jump up and cling to the wall. "One more Tuna mayo and can you have the cook put some soy sauce on the side for me?" Really? Food...well that's not really too surprising.

"One more tuna mayo with soy, coming right up." He looked over at me and Sven. We both laughed nervously.

"What are you two doing?"

" Oh this?" We looked at each other then back to Train. "We're just trying out a new dance move, but you start on the wall first. It helps with the stress from always feeling broke." Sven says nervously. train stares us down, and we both laugh nervously.

"Well fine, I'll just have to pay for the food myself, cheapskate." Sven looses balance and I caught him. He stood up and I spun over to Train keeping his back towards teh wall. Just then the door opened and in walked in fat cat.

"Hey there brother." I glare and he stopped. I stayed attached to train not that he minded it at all... he was just as wrapped around me, as I was to him. "It's so good to see you!" it didn't stop him from squishing me and Train. We both struggled to break free from his grasps. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, so I got a job for us that is too good for us to pass up. I heard about it from an old friend, just for finding a pet, you get a 100 grand."

"100 g?" We all say in unison.

"I was expecting more excitement..." Hey says slowly decreasing his voice. Train and I sigh and he lets go of my waist.

"why would be excited? You made us drive all the way out here for a measly 100,000 bucks?" Sven snaps.

"I'm sorry." he says to Train, then stares back at Sven. "Hey are you doing yoga or something back there?"

"I'm stetching." He says irritated.

"but you were dancing weren't you?" he almost truned to look at him but I pulled him back.

"Yeah, but we're done and you always stretch after you dance." I say chuckling.

"But you..."

"I know!" Sven interrupts, Thank god. " Eve why don't you go with them and take the job together, with 100g you'd be able to sleep in a soft bed tonight." He says trying to bribe her in getting Train distracted.

"A soft bed?" She runs over to us. "What do you say guys? shall we?" she says eagerly.

"Uh..." Train scratches his head. " I don't know."

"C'mon" Fat Cat says. "It'll be fun."

"You could order all the room service you want." Eve says tricking him to go. Yeah food is definitely the trick. He nodds.

"alright." Fat cat says eagerly. "You won't regret this." he says squishing Train and me together again. "our client is Mad'am Fresia who owns the worlds most profitable pet company. I'm talking billions in profit."

"Can't breathe." I manage to squeeze out. As much as I love having my face smuggled into Trains chest, I didn't want to die over it.

"Sorry..." He lets go and stares at us. "Hey why're you two so close anyway?" I ignore him and smiled at Train.

"I'm sorry Train, I need to take care of something with Sven." I say

"What?" Sven looked at me and I glared at him. He backed off.

"Why?" Train stares at me.

"Hey." I pull him outside. "Train I love you okay, I'm just trying to protect you. " I say nervously. I stare at the ground.

"From?" He lifted my chin and I stared at him.

"You trust me, this time I won't go and do something stupid or reckless. I'll be with Sven, Train I love you more than anything in the world, don't forget that." He leaned in and hugged me tight.

"It just worries me I don't want 'that' to happen again. I don't want to loose you. " He must be referring to the Roy incident. " Why do you have to be such a reckless girlfriend?" he chuckles.

"Well why do you have to be a reckless boyfreind?" We both laugh and before I knew it, we were kissing.

"I love you Ara." I smile and pull away.

" I love you too, now go." I say shoving him over to Eve, when they walked out. it's really hard to part, but I had to protect him.

(UPDATE:) I know I haven't written in such a long time and I'm really hoping that those who still read my stories read the update that I put on my profile, if you haven't read my update, I want to know if any of you would read my Danny Phantom story, if you want me to write the next chapter I need to know from you guys if I should put up that one, that includes the Kingdom hearts story =]

THANKS FOR READING ^^


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

I sigh at the dreadful silence and Sven was giving off this tense vibe. "So you never did tell me why you wanted to go with me."

"To protect Train, you should have at least known that much, plus, I know what we're getting into here."

"I'd rather you keep Train distracted, then you to get hurt." he mumbles. I sigh again.

"Why do you two have to worry so much... I'm tough. Then again, I don't think you've actually seen me fight." I grumble

"Well..." He stopped and stared at a warehouse door.. "Warehouse number thirty three." he looks up at teh building. "Looks like this is it." I nodded. We slide the doors open and it's dark inside, we hear chuckling.

"Looks like a couple of amatures." someone says from inside.

"You might want to read that flyer a little more carefully." A grizzly voice calls. "This alliance is for elite sweepers only."

"In other words petty theif hunters like you aren't invited." Another voice calls out.

"Thanks for teh warm reception." Sven says sarcastically.

"you're not wanted here." Says the grizzly voice.

"women and old men like you need not apply."

"What the hell are your problems1 I can kick your asses..." Sven covered my mouth.

"Ara shut up! don't let your ego over inflate that already too big head of yours." He whispers.

"Ara?" I look over and Sven let's go of me. "It's been a while." Kevin smiles at me.

"Kevin! how are you?" I say like old friends meeting on the street. He stares at me, then the smile fades.

"Are you still with that person?" he asked the atmosphere changing. He seemed distressed about it, like he had more weighing down on his shoulder, then that innocent question seemed.

"Of course, I love him..." he lifted his hand out to me and I jumped away startled by the sudden crash.

"Next time I won't miss." says this blond haair women. I quckly shifted over to Sven while everyone was distracted. What was that just now? Even though he might feel something, I didn't. I almost felt bad about it.

"I'm impressed by how bold you are." we look over to see a miwth glasses as he walked into the light. "And I'm honored, that you've come to our meeting former I.B.I agent, Sven bofied. I am glen, and intelligence specialist."

I sigh and stand up straight. "Being a sweeper is a business like any other, to be successful, you must aim for a target with a high bounty, but the higher the bounty, the higher the risk. The reward for Creed stands at three billion right now, and if we capture any of the Apostles of the Star in process it goes up to five billion. So you can imagine the risk that we are facign." he pauses the continues. "However, reducing rickis is a fundemental of business."

"So that's what this alliance is about?" Kevin questions.

"By combining our strengths we can collect this bounty." Glen answers.

"What's the cut?" snake guys asks.

"Split evenly?" The grizzly bear asks. I giggle... don't judge me. I don't remember them... they're just going to have to get used to their nicknames.

"Of cours." Glen interrupts my innermonologue.

"I think that stinks." Kevin states.

"I agree." Snake says. "Spliting it with some kid out of diapers who'll only get in the way of us experienced sweepers doesn't seem fair to me either."

"That's funny, cause I don't wanna has been like you getting in my way." He's just itching for a fight.

"Say that again." He snaps

"You're one cocky son of a bitch kid." Grizzly bear grunts. " Watch it."

"Okay enough with the tough guy act already." Sven says irritated. "I have one question. do you know the whereabouts of the Apostles of the STar, or even Creed Diskenths for that matter?" It was silent and everyone stared waiting for Glens answer.

"Of course I do." he says with a smug grin.

"So..."Sven starts. "where's Creed?"

"Only those in the alliance are given that information, join and I'll tell you."

"An even exchange huh?"

"I am running a business after all." Glen states, and Sven looks away.

"Then so be it." We say together.

"And waht about the rest of you? aRe you in?" They all nodded. "good." He stares up. "now seeing how we're all in an alliance together, let's make a whole lot of money."

"So who's going to be leading this team of ours?" Kevin interrupts.

"I don't think we need a leader." Says the Snake man.

"Look, if you wanna find these guys and get our money, someones got to be in charge, and if no one else wants to, I will." I sigh same old Kevin, being umplesant as ever.

"You've got to bekidding me." snake laughs.

"don't you need your parents permission kid?" Grizzly asked.

"You kno, I think he be better at it than you guys." Says the blondie with a smug grin.

"Oh yeah?"

"shut up Girly."

"What is this? A playground?" Sven sighs. "You know what glen, call me crazy but I don't think this bunch is going to work well together." glen looks over at Sven and me.

"I disagree." He says smiling.

"Granted I barely know them, but they don't seem like the type to take orders."

"Trust me, there all professionals."

"Hey Ara, you suddenly got quiet." I look up and noticed I'd been standing there watching everything.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"What you wanted to go with Train?" It's like he read my mind. "Well I told you..."

"But I also had to help him." I interrupted. "Before we came down here Train kept looking at me, like I was planning on doing something else over, something as stupid as Creed." He hit me in the head. "Hey"

"Hey waht kiddo? He trusts you right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Well have faith in him too, he might be worrying over you now, but that will change when you see each other again right? so don't think too hard on it." H esmiled "Rember you don't need to inflate your head anymore."

"Ah great wisdom from the Great Sven Bofied. thank you for that, and why do you keep bringing up the same metaphor?"

"Because it's the one that truly describes you." He chuckles, I was about to yell at him when a roar off in the distance caught our attention. "What was that?" Sven asked

"Whitney? is that you?" He screeches. O h that's what his name was, Either way he's still Fat Cat to me.

"Hey..." He stops to greet Sven

"Out of our way fat ass!" Screeches Rinslette... At least I'm not the only one thinking it. He scrambles to move, followed by Rinslette. Eve hops out gracefully, followed by Train.

"I'd move back if I were you Sven." I jumped over and pulled Sven to one side.

"What for?" he asks as I pull him away, The ground begins to crumble and out pops the lizard dragon. The sweepers around us ran forward to attack and I stopped by Eve. It looks down at Fat Cats as if it was hungry.

"Ah you don't want to eat me cupcake." he pleas

"Of course she does he looks the juiciest." Rinslette comments

"Yo Train, what's this all about?" Sven says with panic in his voice.

"I'll explain everything once I put her to sleep." He holds up his gun to her and I look down at Eve, then back up to Train.

"Train, do not do it!" I shout he curses as he lowers his gun, I noticed a spikey haired guy on top of her head surprised. I went to breath out ice, but Train stopped me.

"Don't let them find out your abilities." he whispers. I nodded and watch the other sweepers trying to knock her to the ground, she slowly fall over.

"I know how to calm her down." Kevin arrogantly states. He holds up his gun and shoots something into her mouth. She falls down asleep.

"Knock out bullet?" Eve asks

"Works everytime." he grinned.

"And how many times have you had to use a bullet like that?" I ask through gritted teeth. He looks down at me nervously.

"You?" Train looksup at him angry. Crap now this doesn't look good. I run over to Train and he still had that look in his eyes. Frozen, I was unable to comprehend words Sven looked at me and sighed. We stayed quiet until we got to mad'am Fresia as she handed us the reward all the sweepers began to split the money, fighting over their share. I walked over to the window quiet.

"Hey Sven, sure was surprising to see you guys there, what were you doing?" Sven looked over at me nervous then back to Train.

"Oh nothing, hey they're serving rice balls over there half off." I giggle a little bit.

"Half off? If that's the case I can get some sashimi too!" he says forgetting about everything else.

"Your a former Chronos number." Glen says getting his attention. "Train Heartnet I believe. I'd be honored if you join this sweeper alliance as well."

"Sweeper alliance?" Asks Train.

"Ah damn it Glen, will you just leave us alone?" he snaps. "My friends hungry." He stares at Sven.

"OUr sole purpose is to capture the Apsotles of the Star." Finally working up some courage I squeezed Trains hand when I grasped it in mine.

"Is that right." He squeezed back.

"Hurry up Train before tehy run out of rice balls you don't want to have to settle for fish heads do ya?"

"Do you know where I can find Creed Diskenthes?" He asks.

"There's a small island in the Indonian Sea, called Clarken. Creed is there now." He turned his head to look back at him.

"Clarken huh?"

"Ah great, now he knows." I say scratching my neck. Train supn to look at me. " I didn't know Kevin was going to be there, you can even ask Sven, I didn't leave his side.

"You knew it was going to happen."

"Well not all of it..." I say trailing off. " I love you." He hugged me tight.

"Quit trying to protect me, I'm the boyfriend, le me worry and take care of you okay..." I shook my head against his chest.

"You know I'm not okay with just that. I don't want you to get hurt either." he kissed the crown of my head.

"I know. I feel like we keep having this conversation."

"uh... Train we do, but it's because we love each other that we worry so much." He nodded and was quiet all the way to the hotel, it was getting late so we were all heading off to sleep. Train had the crazy look in his eyes again.

"Train?" I whispered. He turned and looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." he smiled then yawned. "Goodnight." I didn't believe him, but ten minutes passed and I'd fallen asleep. What woke me was his phone ringing. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. Eve sat up and looked at me then his phone.

"He's gone. Sven whispers. I look over at him, I'm guessing it had something to do with the Apostles of the star. " I guess in his own twisted way, being considerate, he chose not to involve us. He's a fool to go by himself."

"You would have done the same Sven." He looked up at Eve then down again. "You and Ara join the sweeper alliance secretly, so you could catch Creed without the rest of us." I let the hair fall down in my face.

"Damn you Train you ignorant fool..." Sven grumbles under his breath. I sigh and lay back down. I think that's three times, I've gone behind Trains back. Kevin was the first, but it was for a good reason. Roy was the second, but Train egged that one on so it's his fault. and last the sweeper alliance. I wouldn't blame him. fighting myself and my tears I finally tear myself away from the bed and jump out the window.

"I'm going to kill you Train." I mumble


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

(Svens POV)

I lay on the couch, my arms folded behind my head. I look up to see Rinslette move the curtains apart and look out the window. " The fogs getting thick, I can barely see the car." She shuts the curtains and turns to look at us.

"This is boring." Whitney whines.

"yeah well there's nothing we can do about that..." I sigh. "No one can navigate through that soup, we'll leave when it clears."

"Where are Glen and the other sweepers?" Asks Rinslette as she sits down.

"They took a different route and they're heading to the port. They need time to gather enough weapons and amunitions." I explain.

"So have you decided to join them or not?" More questions, my mind so full of thought that I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm not going to make any decisions until I find Train, and Ara." A gust of wind speeds by our window and I look up with worry. Train please keep Ara safe.

(Ara's POV)

I woke up suddenly laying under a tree. That's right I went looking for Train I sigh and slowly let my eyes droop. The fire sure is nice... wait a minute... fire? I sat up and watched as Kevin McDougall piled on another log and set two on the side of him. He looks up at me and smirks.

"I see you're doing well." He sits down. "To answer your question I ran into you on our way to the port, I told the other sweepers I'd look after you since you look cold, and I made a fire."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help this time." I go to get up but fall over exhausted.

"You obviously need to take a break. Let me help this time. You're headed towards the port right?" I sat quietly and looked away.

"No... I'm looking for someone." I say.

"Without that overbaring boyfriend?" I cringed a little. "Oh you're looking for him." He saw through me.

"Look I don't need help I can do this by myself. Why does everyone think I'm a fragile girl?" I say angrily.

Kevin sighs. "Well for starters you're a girl and second we care about you a lot Ara." I looked at him noticing that he was next to me. "I mean I care about you a lot." He leaned into me and I jumped away quickly.

"I appreciate that but you should probably catch up with the others. I'll meet you there once I find my boyfriend." I kept my head turned away.

"I'm sorry, " He sighed. " That I put you in an awkward posistion.' I didn't turn around. "But allow me this one favor." I stayed silent. "Please let me take care of you until you're well enough to search for him in the morning. It'll put my heart at ease."

"Fine." I finally say sitting across form him and leaning against a tree. "But you have to take off when I leave in the morning, and not bother me or Train."

"Deal." He smirks, something about that smirk seem to be hidign something more well planned out and devious but I was too tired to say anything, and found myself falling asleep. I was having a beautiful dream about Train. I punched him hard enough it sent him flying. That'll teach him to leave again.

(Train's POV)

The mist began to roll in as I wandered throught the rock path. I twas getting thicker with every step. I heard someone laugh and looked in that general direction. A girl in a kimono walked by, she was holding a lantern. My eyes widen at her. "Saya?" I question. She continues to walk away and I ran after her. I know that has to be... "Saya..." as I round the corner I get slugged in the face.

"Ow Okay Ara, I probably deserve that one..." I mumble rubbing my face, and look up to see a girl in the spitting image of Saya. I couldn't tear my gaze from her.

"Uh... whoops, I'm so sorry I hit you. You woke up so quickly my reflexes took over." she says frantically, I sit up to look at her. "Well drink up." She sits a cup in front of me. "It's herbal tea." She pauses. "Your body tempurature must be low from being outside all night. The tea will not only warm you up, it'll help you go to sleep too." She pauses again. " I couldn't believe my eyes when I found you passed out in front of my door this morning. I actuallyhad to drag you inside all by myself." She grunts and starts hitting her shoulder with her fist. "But I was able to manage, working in the mountains has made me really strong, check it out." She points to her bicep. "I don't like it when you stare at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable." I finally look away.

"Oh sorry." I say quietly.

"Ah it's okay. My name is Saki." Huh... that's strange almost like...

"Yeah?"I question her.

"Yup... so what's your naem?" She drags out her words for emphasis.

"I'm Train. Train Heartnet." I answer her and keep my gaze away from her.

"Train Heartnet... " She repeats. "Are you an adventurer?" She asks rhetorically. " How fun." I sit in silence thinkinga bout everything that's happen so far. I wonder if Saya was from her village. I couldn't ask her that.

"It wasn't so smart to go through taht fog. You could've been killed. Especially if you're by yourself." She says breaking the silence.

I turned my head sheepishly away. "All I wanted to do was reach the port by this morning. "

"What's so special about this morning. Life isn't meant to be rushed. It'll just make you look stressed out and tired." She stands up. "Now drink that tea and try to get some more sleep." She demands.

"And you said it was herbal Tea?"

"Hm... that's right." She says.

" okay... well... " I look at it as the steam from the hot tea rolls off the top and inot the air as it acends and evaporates away. I quickly picked it up and gulped it down. Instant disatisfactory. "Yugh... why's it so bitter!" She starts laughing.

"Because it's medicine silly, but it will sure do the trick." She got up and I was falling asleep.

"Train?" I spun around and looked up at Cat she was smiling at me with that sparkle in her beautiful green eyes.

"Ara..." I started walking closer, her smile faded and was overtaken by and pessimist glare.

"Train, what do you think you're doing? There's a reason we were tied together, but I guess that doesn't mean much to you does it." I see that spikey haired guy from before walk to her side.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." She smirks as she turns into him like she's about to...

"Ara!" I scream rolling off the edge of my bed and waking up fully. Oh good it's just a dream. I sit up rubbing my forehead. "I'll be with you soon." I whisper as I get up. "Just be there when I get back."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Ara's POV)

I wake up with the sun beaming against my eyes. I yawn and go t stretch but noticed I was constricted to soemthing. I turn slowly to see Kevin's face right next to mine. I try to move but I couldn't, his arm was holding me down. I grunt and stop moving. It he that much of a heavy sleeper? I look up at his sleeping face.

So peaceful and calm, just like Trains... I missed him so much. We only have been away from each other for three days either way it felt eternal, like my heart couldn't bare the pain. We were always together for two and a half years. The two and a half years that I've been here, my new life.

I didn't notice when Kevin woke up, I noticed after he lifted his hand to my face to wipe away a tear that I loosely let go. "Has he ever seen you so vunerable." He whispered. I felt my heart shatter and I wanted to go run away, but I scooted closer to him and cried into his chest. I've never cried like this. I cried for my sister, but it wasn't nearly the same depth of pain I was feeling now. "I'll make it up to you."

"No that's not your place to do so." I sobbed, and took a deep breath. "You need to get going." I managed.

"You're still not well enough." He argued. I freed myself from him, stood up, dusted myself off, and wiped away my tears.

"I love Train." He sat up on his elbows. "Thanks for keeping me company, I'm off to find the person I love the most." I began to walk and sighed. "I'll meet you at the port."

"I'm staying with you." He shouted. That threw me off guard. "If he loved you as much as you love him, then why did he leave you alone and heartbroken."

"He had his reasons." I snapped back. "And it's not like he knew I was going to go look for him. He left me with our family." That's right he left me with Sven, Eve and Rinslette. Though we may all be strangers, we are family. I sure as hell love that group of strangers.

"I'm not giving up." I looked at him. " You are the first person that I've cared this much for, the first time I've ever felt this way. I'll leave you for now, but I'll never stop fighting for your love." he walked and turned the other way. I watched as he dissapeared in the distance and turned to face my destiny.

"Train, I'm coming to get you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Train's POV)

What a cenial old man, but I followed Saki up to her hideout. She was holding something wrapped and bundled. "We were the subjects of a king who ruled a far away land." She turned to look at me.

"Really?"

"Onde day the Queen gave birth to a crown prince her last child, but there was no celebration the Gods past down this final judgement. They said he was born under a tainted star and would bring disaster to the people. Dispose of him quietly in the darkness." She turned away. "When my friends and I heard of this dispicable ruling we kidnapped the prince and escaped one night. We couldn't stand by and allow the murder of a newborn baby who couldn't stand up for itself. Even if that baby is destined to destroy our kingdom one day... here."

She hands me the little bundle and I blush a bit. "Wow he's heavy."

"That's how heavy the future is. He bares the weight of the happiness and sadness of every member of our kingdom, but while trying to protect his future, the lives of my friends and family were sacraficed."

She was silent for a moment and I smiled. "Your friends are hero's" I hand her back the small prince. "I'm sure they have no regrets for what they did. True friends will follow you into battle no matter what the consequences. These great friends of yours sound like my kind of people." She grins and I return the gesture.

We head back to her village, and I say my goodbyes. A memory I know I won't forget. I might have traveled for what seemed like hours after leaving her village, in search for a way to get to the port. I sigh. Man I feel bad for leaving them again, especially... "Train?" I look up and I see Saya. "where are all your friends?" I blink. "Your friends, They're all waiting for you."

"Saya," I ran forward and ran straight in Svens fist. I fall down holding my cheek. "Ow... what was that for?"

"What was that for? That was making us worry about you and Ara!" He lowered his fist. "C'mon man when will you learn going alone gets you nowhere." I look over at Princess, Whitney (fat cat), and Rinslette. Sven lights one up and I finally registered it in my brain.

"Where's Ara?"

"Dumbass..." He pauses for a moment. " She was worried the most... so she went to look for you, left you like you did, in the middle of the night, and not telling anyone about their whereabouts." I feel like he was now directing that one towards me. "Now lets go find our lost cat."

"Let's race ourselves man versus machine! First one to find Cat wins, and loser has to pay for dinner!" I took off sprinting and I could hear everyone shouting at Sven to catch up at me.

"Train! not again, this is how we lost Ara!" They jumped into the car, and stopped maybe 20 feet from where they were. I laugh.

"Sorry Cat, I won't leave you... I promise... not this time."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I wake up up lifting my back off of the tree. I yawn and looked down at my feet, I sighed and almost thought about going on my own again, but no matter how far away I got, he would catch up with me. Almost like a hound dog. I use the the tree as support and got to my feet. It's been a week now.

I looked around the small inn and sighed. Well if anything Sven found him and was taking him to the harbor... so I might as well give up and look there. Kevin rolled over his arm flailing around. I giggled and went to take a shower before he woke up. Quickly I finished and got dressed. By that time he was awake and smiling at me, I groan as I go to sit on the bed.

"Good morning how are you?" I give him this look and he puts his cup of coffee down.

"Don't start with this crap, I've already told you to go, but you continue on this little charade of being my friend... look I know you're worried about me but please..."

He stopped me, putting up his hand and taking a sip of his coffee. "Do we need to play this game out again? I know, I know, but this would be my decision... I'm not leaving you."

"By the slim chance that I might change my mind about Train? For your information, I'm always going to love him, there's no room for you in my heart." I didn't mean to say it so coldly, but I was hoping that would work. He sighed and stood up.

"Ready to go searching for him today?" I growled under my breath and ran out the door. Maybe this time I will make some distance before he caught up to me. I didn't stop to look behind me, and I sprinted the entire way out... hoping that if I don't stop I can escape him.

After running for a good 30 minutes... I stop and take a huge breath. There's no way he could have caught up to me now. I slowly look behind me and I don't see him. Why didn't I think of that before? I smile and the smile fades almost instantly. Great where in the hell am I? I close my eyes and Train popped up in my head.

My eyes shot open and I thought I saw him for a moment, but nothing. I start moving, and started to think of the last time I actually saw Train. He had no idea that I had followed him, but if Sven and Princess hadn't found him yet, then no one knew I was missing at all... I crossed my fingers and hoped that Sven found him.

I didn't like the idea being lost, but that's exactly what I was. A shiver went up my spine almost regretting loosing Kevin, but I needed to. all the more awkward if we did find Train. He had feelings for me, I wasn't just going to start making out with Train in front of him. I giggle. Of course I would. Just the thought of making out with Train would make this all the more better.

But I knew some part of me should be mad at him for leaving me... or all of us for that matter, and no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't actually be mad at him... I kind of left everyone too, to go look for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started yelling at me, for not staying with them... Hours started to drone on by and before I knew it, it was dark. A shiver went up my spine and I crossed my arms in front rubbing my fore arms.

"Hey... would ya look at that... A girl." I looked behind me and there were three men, gruffy and broad looking, staring right at me. "You think she's alone?" I raised an eyebrow

"Are you fucking stupid?" I didn't mean to let out my inner thoughts... but seriously though... I am walking around by myself, duh I was by myself.

"What you say?" One of them say and ran forward to grab my arm and held me up off the ground. "You calling me stupid?"

"Yeah actually I am, because it takes you a total of 30 seconds to process out exactly what is happening and then it takes you another 60 to say it. Let me clarify with you one more time." I clear my throat. "You are a fucking retard"

"That's it!" He snapped and went to grab me with his other hand. I really didn't have time to deal with this idiot so I round house kick him in the face he let go as he flies back. the other two just look at their friend, hurled up on the ground.

"Look, I've dealt with a lot of scarier things than you three stooges... now if you don't mind... I'm still searching for my BOYFRIEND, if you don't want your asses kicked I suggest you leave me alone." I screamed out boyfriend for emphasis and they snarled at me.

"Alright... listen hear ya stupid bitch..." I didn't let him finish that sentence as I go to jump above him and drive the heel of my foot down his face. He gasped as I kicked off his adams apple and landed to my feet. The last guy standing took a step back and pulled out a gun. I rolled my eyes. He held it there for a moment.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" He yells.

"Oh please..." I open my mouth and ice engulfed his body. I tap my finger against the ice and he fell over.

"Nice going Cat... Impressive you didn't kill them." My heart skipped a beat and I swung around. I could have sworn I heard... I let my eyes adjust searching the darkness for Train, but nothing. I know I didn't imagine it... I know he's here somewhere.

"Train!" I yelled as a tear slipped out again. "Dammit Train where are you!" I yell and fall to my knees. I keep my head down. I started to think of all the memories we had together, and there were a lot. My confession... His strength, my heart... connection, our very first kiss, last kiss, and everyone in between. Most importantly... Our promise together...that when this was all over with...

I heard footsteps,maybe it was one of the idiots coming to, and walking away. The footsteps stopped. whoever it was, was right behind me. I didn't want to get up, and I didn't want anyone to see my stupid face right now either.

Before I could stop what was happening next I was craddled into a hug. I went to lift my head but I was buried into this person's chest. No way... could it be? "Train?" I whispered. He kissed the crown of my head, and I was able to lift my chin up to see who it was. My eyes began to water more.

"I've missed you so much." He wiped away a tear that slipped down my heated cheeks. I smile as my lips were pressed against his and I could feel the his lips curve into a smile. We parted and his nose playfully rubbed against mine. I could see him smile down at me, and our lips mashing together again. His lips parted and his tongue slipped out. He licked my bottom lip, begging me to let him in. I did so and our tongues fought for dominance.

We would have gotten a little more deeper in this if it wasn't for the fact that Sven, Rinslette, and Eve weren't standing there staring at us. I giggle and kissed his lips again. "Uh... I hate to break you two up, but we have a tight schedule... if you want you can uh finish your business in the back seat of my car..."

I could hear rinslette and Eve groan and looked at Sven. "Do we really need to see or hear that?" He argued back and but he agreed with them. I look at Train again and He grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry Cat... I really am."

"I'm sorry too... but Train." I hit him upside the head. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again... I went insane, especially with Kevin around."

"Kevin?" He looked at me confused.

"Train... I love you, nothing happened. He just followed me to make sure I was okay.. I wouldn't let him do anything or even touch me for that matter." He blushed and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"That's it... you're not leaving my sight ever again." I giggled against his chest and pulled him over to the Car.

"Let's get going we have a lot to catch up on." I kissed his nose and we sat in the back next to Eve, it was a long trip over to the harbor, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep my head against Train. Everything was back to the way it was suppose to be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I wake up bright and early, well earlier than everyone else, I tried to get up but I was held down by a strong pair of arms. I roll my eyes and kiss his nose. He wakes up and smiles at me and lets me free. I get up to take a shower and realize how far we've come. It's been almost three years since I've come to live here, and already we're on the verge of stopping Creed.

Once Train and I were reunited we made our way to the rest of the sweepers alliance in preperation of today. I quickly get out and we all get dress and walk out to the terrace. There was everyone else and Glen ready for a speech. I leaned up against the rail with Trains arm, reflexed quickly around my waist. He pulled me close and I looked up at his eyes. They were locked onto Kevin. Right.

"All neccassary preperations have been made. Use this Time wisely, and get some rest, and first thing tomorrow, we will set sail For Kracken." Glen says. Well I could use a little relax day, after all we've been through.

"Any time you're ready." Kevin chimes with excitment.

Train lets go of me and looks right at Glen and takes a couple steps towards him. "Is there something wrong? Heartnet?" He pulls his gun out and holds it out to him.

"Train! No!" Screams Sven. Everyone's eyes darted up. I kept my head down.

"Don't be stupid." Rinslette shouts. Slowly his finger begins to coil against the trigger until it goes off. Everyone gasped as there is no bullet wound on Glen, but instead a shiny see-through robe, around him, that had blocked the bullet.

"He's..." Sven stops and looks at the talisman on the robe, it had a scratched in a number. "He's a chronos number."

"No way!" I rolled my eyes at Rinslette.

"Yes I am number 10. Lin Shou Lee." I think I prefer Glen.

"What the hell is Chronos doing gathering Sweepers? It doesn't make any sense." Sven asks.

"Sure it does." Glen pauses. "We also want to capture Creed Diskenth."

"Like Hell you do! You want him dead." Sven shouts, and Glen chuckles.

"You're right, we do want him dead. In fact we want to enilate all of the Apostles of the Star." He states calmly. Everyone grunts in time.

"I get it. The Apostles of the Star are a great nuisance for Chronos, but as for us Sweepers, they're nothing more but a huge payday, am I right? Of course Chronos would want to take advantage of that fact." Sven points out.

"Our goal is the same are yours, so I see no reason why there should be a problem how it's accomplished." Glen smirks.

"That's so typical of Chronos." Train finally speaks up. "You don't care how dirty the job is, as long as you get whatever you want you'll turn a blind eye."

"That's exactly right." I'm not sure how he was staying calm, but he was. "However Black Cat, I'm sure you understand why we do that. You know first hand the effectiveness of our approach don't you?" He smirks at him.

"I don't believe this." Says River. "Now that we know Chronos was behind this operation, I say we call the whole thing off!"

"Me too." Kevin says oputing his opinion. "No matter what they're paying it's not worth being their lackeys."

"In my opinion." I glanced over to the guy in the back next to me, he was quiet this whole time, and the first time we met the entire sweepers alliance. Actually it kind of startled me that he was here. "We should definetly not proceed."

"Sweepers don't take orders. Especially from a corrupt organization like Chronos." Short haired girls says, anger gritting through her teeth.

Glen sighs and clenches his fist. "The ultimate goal of Chronos is to achieve world peace. Do you see it's importance. Or do Sweepers live for the all mighty dollar?"

"That's enough!" I shout moving towards Train. "It doesn't matter what we believe in, you don't own us, and you'll never control us."

"She's right, we live by our own set of rules, not yours." I look over at Kevin angrily. you agreeing with me, is probably not the best thing to do...

Glen chuckles and pushes a finger to his temple. "Hm.. you sweepers are a laughing stock." Now that everyone was morbidly pissed they all lunge forward for an attack on Glen, but he just dodges their attacks. He spins around and lifts one arm into the air, his robe flying into the air. "Why is it that when things don't go your way, you always resort to viloence. I guess it is true... Sweepers are just barbarians."

Everyone is shouting now and Train takes a couple steps forward, and everyone goes silent. "Are you telling me that Numbers are civilized? You people are murderers... nothing more."

"My, my..." Glen turns to face Train. "Is that what you think? Well if you can keep your opinions to yourself, listen up. Creed Diskenth cannot grow anymore powerful than he already is, if he does he will lead the world on a path of destruction."

After a couple or points of arguing I sigh and pull Train aside. "Okay, this will just go on of whose better and whose worse, what we need to do now is just walk away from his utter bullshit okay?" He looks at me confused and then smiles.

"Yeah Alright, maybe we can head into town to look for a boat over to the island." I nodded at him, and I started to blush when I saw him moving in closer. I giggle and stand up on my toes to kiss him back. We walk back onto the terrace to see Sven, Eve, River, and Kevin are left. They looked at us before walking over for a plan.

"Alright, let's just go see if we can get a boat across." I manage. They nod in agreement and we head off over to the docks. Today was definetly going to be a long day.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rinslette had shown up and went with Sven, Eve, and River to find a boat Train and I stayed behind. "Have fun you to!"Rinslette shouts as she leaves. I roll my eyes at her and possevily Train pulls me closer to him. I look up and he was smirking at them.

"Hey Cat." He says letting his hand go back down to his side. I remove his hand to look at him now.

"Heh." I say putting my hands on my hips. "I've started to notice that we have a pattern going on." He lowers his chin and smiles again.

"Yeah, one where either I do something stupid, or you do something stupid, we learn a little something from that, have a moment of peace and do it all over again." He pulls me into his warm embrace and I could feel my face get hot. "But it's all worth it to be with you."

"I can't wait for that moment..." My head rested against his chest. "That moment when this is all over with, and we can calmly return back to the normal life of a simple sweeper, without the fear of Creed everywhere we go." He kissed my forehead. "I want to be with you always, Train." He nodded his lips finding it's rightful place upon mine. He loosened up and my arms came up and around his neck He pulled me in on the small of my back creating no space between us. He let go and smiled his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you Cat." He pulled me back into a kiss, and I couldn't help but melt into his movements. I love Train just as much, but there was now this off feeling that I couldn't help but notice. It wasn't in Train, but something about me. I didn't want to think to much on it, but I know one thing for sure, I will never stop loving Train.

"I have a confession to make." Glen says, interrupting my inner thoughts, and our heated moment. Train pulled away and held my hand tight. "You can believe it or not but I'm very interested in you Train. As you are the legendary Black Cat, but why is someone of your caliber working as an everyday sweeper."

"Excuse me?" I say looking at him. "You know, you could have warned us before you approached us... as you could see we were kind of busy." He puts his hands up and blushes a bit.

"My apology Miss..."

"Ara."

"Right." He puts his hands down and Train looks at him.

"Sorry Lin, but that's none of your damn business." Train says coolly. He leans against the rail and I jump to sit against it.

"Oh but I think it is business. There's something I'd like to share with you Train... For many years I've dreamt of becoming a number just like you, Actually I idolized you growing up, So I guess you could say that I'm a fan. Isn't that strange?" Train looks up at him and sighs. "Is it about revenge? For your friend Saya."

I remember a time when that name use to bother me, but not so much anymore. Train was right, her and him, only ever were friends, and I didn't mean that in a harsh way. I feel a love deeper than friendship for Train, and so does he. I know I can trust him in that sense.

"It didn't take me very long to why number thirteen left Chronos. That's when I realized that we're after the same thing. We both want Creed dead. So if we have a common goal why not join forces. We can make an excellent team, and the Apostles of the star wouldn't stand a chance."

"I already told you once." Train answers quickly. " I don't believe in Chronos."

"Yes... but why?" Now I remember why I hated this guy... he talks way too much, and of Chronos like it's a god.

"Sweeper alliance is just a decoy isn't it? You wanted to distract the Apostles while Chronos attacks from their blind spot."

"Good work." He lowers his chin. " You have our plan all figured out Train. I'm sure you think that's a cowardly thing to do but as you know Chronos doesn't have the luxury of an occasional failure. Just one lost would mean the destruction of our society. The whole world thrown into chaos. And so, we must do whatever it takes."

"Oh please." I say rolling my eyes. "You think just because you're a number makes you all high and mighty? You're all just people in my book, and Chronos people are just that much more misunderstood. I know you're all talk, but do you really think that's what the world really depends on? Everyone has a purpose, it may not be the same as yours but we all must live on to find our destination. We are people, not just weapons, not just toys,not just a nuisance. We live to find ourselves, and we live to be free." I say squeezing Trains hand. "I know I've found my purpose, and I love everyday, and every moment I share with everyone."

"I don't think you fully appreciate the responsibilities Chronos has. It's completely different than a Sweeper's concern on how to collect the next paycheck." He says angrily.

"Don't forget that I'm a sweeper now." Train sits up and stares at him.

"True, but your abilities make you worthy of being one of the numbers. Don't waste your time as a sweeper come back to Chronos. For someone as talented as you the elders would permit it in immediate and full reinstatement."

"You don't know half of what you think you do. I left Chronos I wanted to be a sweeper. I wanted the ability to think and act on my own, and to have the freedom to live my life in whatever way I chose. That's why I have absolutely no interest in returning to you people." My head fell onto his shoulder. Yeah your freedom to be who you are. I blushed, and here he's choosing to be with me. When we're together, I feel just right, in a whole new realm. Freedom, and happiness.

"So freedom to you means turning your back on justice and morality, and fighting for revenge? I will only ask this one more time Heartnet." He got up and turned his back away from him. "Will you come back to work for Chronos?"

"How about this?" He looked over his shoulder. "I'll settle the score with Creed myself, and I won't allow for Chronos to interfere."

"That's too bad..." He sighs. "You just don't get it do you?" He let his robe out, and Trains steady's his hand around his gun "A sweeper will never defeat Chronos, because the world depends on our strength."

"I tend to think that a stray sweeper shoulders a heavier burden than you, because we take the scum off the streets by ourselves!" He held his gun out to him.

"Then lets put our theories to the test." He ran forward and jumped over Train as Train shoots this alligator man dead, Glen throws his arm forward and attacks the three behind us.

"What are those?" Train looks down at it. Perfect, just what we needed to prove a point to a thick headed idiot like him.

"Train." He nodds at me and we sprint towards town. "Lets go!" I shout ready for battle.


End file.
